Sentimientos y deseos
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Después de un año de salir juntos, Ash y Misty deciden celebrar su aniversario en la villa de Cynthia en la Bahía Undella, lejos de todo y de todos. Durante su estancia, Ash se pregunta si podrá llevar su relación con Misty al siguiente nivel, pues desde hace tiempo está teniendo pensamientos muy íntimos sobre ella. Pokéshipping, secuela de "Más de lo que ves". M por una razón.


**Sentimientos y deseos**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**Notas preliminares: **Esta historia va en la misma continuidad de "Más de lo que ves", pero no es necesario leer esa salvo para entender una o dos referencias aquí. También, como habrán deducido por el rating, este oneshot contiene una escena bastante subida de tono. Si eso no es lo suyo, o son menores de edad, quien desee saltársela vaya directo al símbolo **(-zXz-)** que está marcado al inicio y al final (sí, como si alguien fuera a hacer caso, pero igual, ya están advertidos).

* * *

_**Región de Unova, Bahía Undella…**_

Una de las ventajas de tener amigos influyentes, era que siempre podías contar con ellos cuando necesitaras un favor. Nadie podía estar más agradecido por eso que Ash Ketchum, que durante años había hecho buenas migas con los mejores entrenadores de todas las regiones que había visitado durante sus viajes.

Lo cual lo llevaba a su actual destino. A medida que se acercaba su primer aniversario, Ash había estado pensando en cuál podría ser el mejor regalo que podrían darse él y Misty. La pelirroja le mencionó un par de veces que le gustaría un lugar donde pudieran estar solos y relajarse, lejos de todo y de todos. ¿Y qué mejor para eso que una lujosa villa vacacional, con su propia playa privada, y un área resort con mucho espacio para los Pokémon?

\- ¡Bien, ya estamos aquí! – exclamó Ash, bajando sus maletas del auto que los había traído hasta el lugar. – Wow, este lugar no ha cambiado nada en absoluto.

\- Que sea un doble wow. – dijo Misty haciendo lo mismo con su propio equipaje luego de pagarle al chofer. – ¿Seguro que está bien que nos quedemos aquí?

\- Cynthia dijo que estaría bien. – respondió Ash. – Esta villa es suya, y dijo que nos la prestaría por dos semanas. Tendremos todo lo necesario.

\- Bueno, unas vacaciones aquí son un gran regalo de aniversario. – dijo la pelirroja, acercándose para darle un besito en la mejilla.

El chico se sintió estremecer al tiempo que su rostro se enrojecía. Por un momento se preguntó qué habría hecho para merecer el cariñito, pero no se quejaba de ninguna manera.

\- Gracias por traerme, de verdad. – le susurró ella al oído.

\- No es nada. – replicó él con modestia, si bien por dentro mentalmente se recordaba que le debía un enorme favor a la Campeona de Sinnoh por prestarles el lugar.

A pesar de que ya tenían prácticamente un año juntos, no siempre lograba controlar esa reacción. Se sentía estúpido: él era su novio y todavía a veces se quedaba embobado por un gesto tan simple como un beso en la mejilla. Y lo peor era que ella parecía disfrutar cada vez que lo hacía.

Ash se estiró un poco mientras Pikachu se bajaba de su hombro. En una semana exactamente sería la fecha de aniversario desde que él y Misty empezaron a salir de manera oficial. Si bien el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta seguía siendo algo inexperto en algunos aspectos de llevar un noviazgo, no había dudas de la felicidad que les traía a ambos su relación. Pese a que tuvieron sus tropiezos aquí y allá, con el tiempo resultó que realmente no era tan complicado como él creía. Eso sin mencionar lo mucho que le encantaba cuando Misty se ponía cariñosa con él, como ahora.

Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, Ash había estado empezando a tener otro tipo de sentimientos hacia la pelirroja. Nunca puso en duda lo mucho que se amaban, y ese sentimiento crecía con cada día que pasaba y cada momento que compartían. Pero muchas veces, cuando estaban besándose o abrazándose, especialmente cuando estaban a solas, Ash se encontraban deseando que pudiesen ir… un poco más allá. Y cuando se daba cuenta de ello, se sentía asqueado consigo mismo por ver a Misty de esa manera.

¿Qué pensaría ella? Debido a sus respectivos trabajos no habían tenido oportunidad de hablarlo, y en sus citas nunca se presentaba el momento apropiado para hablar de ese tema. Se sentía bastante avergonzado de sí mismo por su experiencia (o falta de ella) en esa área incluso ya siendo un adulto. Después de un año de tener una relación tan feliz no quería arriesgarse a perderla por una estupidez, pero de todas maneras, la otra razón de traer a Misty aquí era porque, tal vez, podría tener oportunidad de hablar al respecto, sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Pero ya habría tiempo para eso después. Por ahora, tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

\- Bueno, ya no tiene sentido quedarnos aquí afuera, ¿verdad, Pikachu? – dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa. – Vamos a desempacar y luego iremos a la playa a divertirnos un poco.

\- Pikachu. – asintió el roedor eléctrico con entusiasmo, mientras Ash se metía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Y de pronto la expresión del entrenador cambió de una sonrisa a confusión, mientras se metía la mano en el otro bolsillo y se palpaba una y otra vez por todas partes, buscando evidentemente algo importante.

\- ¿Dónde están? – exclamó algo preocupado. – Podría jurar que las tenía en mi bolsillo, no puedo haberlas…

\- ¡Oye, Ash! – le llamó su novia desde la puerta, diciendo su nombre con una voz cantarina. – ¿Buscabas esto?

El moreno echó un vistazo, y para su sorpresa vio que la pelirroja sonreía coquetamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo, y agitaba en su dedo un manojo de llaves. Primero miró el susodicho llavero, y luego a su bolsillo, preguntándose en qué momento pudo… y entonces cayó en cuenta: ahora el besito en la mejilla cobraba más sentido.

\- Muy graciosa. – dijo él. – Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

\- La culpa es tuya por descuidarte. – replicó ella divertida. – ¿O es que soy así de irresistible para ti?

\- Ya, dame eso. – dijo él tratando de coger las llaves, pero ella las apartó. – Misty, dame esas llaves, me las confiaron a mí.

\- Ni soñarlo, si te las quité tan fácil las vas a perder luego. – replicó ella, apartándolas de nuevo.

Los dos empezaron a forcejear como niños, con Ash tratando de quitarle las llaves y Misty manteniéndolas lejos de él. Entretanto, Pikachu no hacía otra cosa que reírse del espectáculo. Algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban, pero de nuevo, ellos tampoco querrían que fuera así.

Estas iban a ser unas vacaciones inolvidables.

* * *

_**Adentro de la casa, poco después…**_

No les llevó mucho tiempo familiarizarse con la casa, a pesar de que esta resultó ser un poco más grande por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera. Afortunadamente Cynthia les marcó las llaves de las habitaciones con etiquetas para que no tuviesen ningún problema en establecerse y encontrar lo que necesitaban. Incluso había tomado precaución de llenar a tope el refrigerador con suficiente comida para dos semanas, aunque conociéndolos, quizás tendrían que ir a comer afuera de vez en cuando.

Ash se sintió a partes iguales aliviado y decepcionado de tener cuartos separados. En otro tiempo, cuando visitó el lugar junto con Cilan e Iris, y Cynthia además aprovechó de invitar a Dawn que estaba de paso por Unova, no se habría detenido a pensar en las implicaciones de estar a solas con una chica en un lugar como ese. Además, en aquella ocasión solo vino para tomar un breve descanso antes de la conferencia en Vertress, y se dio cuenta además que la villa se sentía bastante grande solo para dos personas.

Desde luego, nada de eso le incomodaba. Era una ocasión especial y los dos estaban de vacaciones. Nada de entrenamiento, nada de trabajo, solo ellos dos, sus Pokémon, la arena, el sol, el mar y sin nadie que los molestara. Un lugar donde pudiesen relajarse y ser simplemente una pareja de enamorados pasando tiempo de calidad juntos.

Al terminar de desempacar, Ash vio que Misty había salido al balcón y estaba apoyada sobre la baranda, disfrutando de la brisa marina y de la vista. La chica estaba de espaldas, y no parecía haberse dado cuenta que él estaba detrás de ella.

\- "¿Se molestará si me le acerco?" – pensó, mirando por un momento como le ondeaba su cabello contra el viento.

El chico aguantó la respiración y avanzó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, alargando las manos hacia su novia ligeramente para abrazarla por detrás. Brock le había dicho que ese era un gesto muy romántico y siempre había querido intentarlo, pero no se atrevía a pesar de que Misty ocasionalmente aparecía tapándole los ojos y diciéndole "¿Adivina quién soy?"

\- "Vamos, Ash, no seas cobarde, ella no se va a enojar por eso." – se decía mentalmente.

\- Si querías sorprenderme llegaste un poco tarde. – dijo de repente la pelirroja sin voltear a mirarlo.

El repentino comentario lo sacó de su breve estupor, y Misty se dio la vuelta para encararlo con una gran sonrisa, apoyándose de espaldas a la baranda. Ash entonces cayó en cuenta que tenía las manos levantadas con la intención evidente, y riéndose nerviosamente las bajó y se las puso detrás de la espalda. Por la esquina del ojo alcanzó a ver a Pikachu se daba una palmada en la cara y negaba con la cabeza.

Misty simplemente caminó hacia él y mirando fijamente a sus ojos le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello. Ash la envidiaba un poco por ser más capaz de tomar la iniciativa en su relación y deseaba poder imitarla, aunque el gesto le ayudó a tranquilizarse y poner sus propias manos en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más.

\- Y bien, ¿qué quieres que hagamos primero? – le preguntó.

\- No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? – respondió ella. – Fue tu idea que viniéramos aquí para nuestro aniversario, ¿no?

\- Bueno, podemos ir a divertirnos en la playa con nuestros Pokémon. – sugirió él. – Y en la noche, lanzar fuegos artificiales juntos. Hice que nos dejaran algunos por allí.

\- Eso suena bien. – respondió Misty. – ¿Por qué no te adelantas y preparas todo para nosotros?

\- ¿Y por qué debo hacerlo yo? – preguntó él, fingiendo molestia.

\- Porque tu querida novia te lo pide amablemente. – replicó Misty. – Anda, sé bueno y hazlo por mí.

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza mientras ponía sus ojitos más dulces y tiernos, que Ash casi podría jurar echaban chispitas de súplica. Sabía que era un acto perfeccionado, pero eso no le restaba encanto, y además, no era que él fuese a negarse de todas maneras.

\- De acuerdo, pero tendrás que compensarme de alguna manera, ¿está bien?

\- Ya pensaré en algo. – dijo la chica con inocencia fingida, y le dio un toquecito en la nariz. – Ahora ve, ¿qué esperas?

\- Está bien, milady, lo que usted diga. Vamos, Pikachu, ¿quieres darme una mano?

El entrenador se fue junto con su colega eléctrico, mientras la pelirroja se quedaba en el balcón, volviendo a sentir la brisa marina que le acariciaba suavemente en el rostro. El lugar era tranquilo, relajante, y romántico además de todo. Misty se preguntaba si aquellos que decían "el amor está en el aire" tal vez se refirieran a la atmósfera de un lugar como ese.

Y mientras miraba hacia la playa abajo, se le ocurrió la forma perfecta de ofrecerle a Ash una justa "compensación" por sus esfuerzos más tarde. Una sonrisa digna de un Meowth cruzó por sus labios, solo de imaginarse la reacción de su otrora mejor amigo, ahora novio, y ojalá en un futuro cercano eventualmente su compañero sentimental para toda la vida.

\- "Creo que es un buen momento para sacar ese nuevo bikini."

* * *

_**Abajo en la playa, más tarde…**_

Esta no era de lejos la primera vez que Ash iba a la playa con alguno de sus amigos, pero sí la primera donde a él le tocaba "preparar el terreno", por decirlo de alguna manera.

Igualmente no le tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo. Luego de cambiarse de ropa (una camiseta roja abierta, unos shorts azules con raya negra por los lados y un par de sandalias de playa), el chico bajó hasta el lugar y estableció su base. Extendió una gran toalla sobre la arena y colocó encima el parasol, para luego ocuparse de armar la mesita plegable donde colocarían la comida. Afortunadamente, Misty decidió no ser tan cruel y le dijo que ella se ocuparía de llevar lo demás cuando decidiera bajar.

De todas maneras, tuvo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo adicional usando la bomba para inflar los flotadores. No se explicaba para qué habrían traído tantos, ya que difícilmente habría alguien que fuese a necesitarlos… a excepción de cierto patito amarillo en el equipo de Misty, claro.

\- Uff, ya está. – dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente al terminar, mientras echaba un vistazo al horizonte sobre el mar. Por ahora, el agua estaba bastante tranquila, y las olas apenas se notaban. La pesadilla del aburrimiento para cualquier surfista.

\- Pikapika. – dijo el roedor eléctrico, sujetando una tabla de surf hecha a su medida. Ash notó que tenía una expresión de "como que me aguaron la fiesta".

\- Parece que el mar no está de humor hoy, ¿eh? Mala suerte para ti. – dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Pikachu frunció el ceño ante el comentario. – Hey, pero eso podemos arreglarlo, ¿no? ¡Vamos, salgan todos!

Ash de inmediato sacó de entre sus bolsillos todas las Pokébolas que había traído consigo. La ventaja de llevar a Pikachu fuera de la suya era que podía dejarla en casa y cargar una extra, y ya que iban a pasar el rato en la playa, se había traído a sus Pokémon de Agua, o por lo menos a los que pudo. Squirtle, Kingler, Feraligatr, Floatzel, Dewott y Greninja aparecieron todos juntos en fila esperando órdenes.

\- Bien, muchachos, ya estamos aquí. Vayan a divertirse y hagan lo que quieran, tenemos todo el lugar para nosotros. Y si alguno de ustedes puede levantar un poco las olas, mejor todavía.

\- ¡Wott, dewott! – exclamó Dewott, dando un paso al frente y golpeándose el pecho con gesto de "déjamelo a mí", pero entonces Feraligatr lo apartó empujándolo e hizo lo propio.

\- ¡Gator, gator, feraligator! – dijo alzando sus brazos como si flexionara los músculos. Dewott se molestó por esto y volvió a plantarse enfrente del lagarto.

\- ¡Dew, dewott, wott!

\- ¡Gator!

En cuestión de segundos los dos Pokémon habían empezado una rutina de "quítate tú para ponerme yo", y empezaron a discutir. Finalmente derivó en que Dewott cogió su Caparaconcha Afilada y se puso en guardia, a lo que Feraligatr respondió sacando sus filosas garras listo para ponerlas a prueba.

\- ¡Muy bien, ya basta! – exclamó Ash, interponiéndose entre los dos. – Si los dos creen que pueden hacerlo, adelante, vayan juntos. No es una competencia, ¿bien? Vinimos a divertirnos no a pelear.

Los dos Pokémon se voltearon con vergüenza y se disculparon, aunque Ash alcanzó a ver que por un fugaz segundo volvían a echarse chispas con los ojos. Pero con el conflicto resuelto, los dos asintieron y se fueron corriendo hacia el mar fueron Dewott y Feraligatr. Ash suspiró; la nutria y el lagarto a veces competían por quién de los dos era capaz de alborotar más, aunque por lo general se debía a que Dewott quería ser el centro de atención y no le gustaba que Feraligatr lo opacara a veces.

\- Esos dos. – dijo Ash sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación, antes de voltear a ver a Pikachu. – ¿Quieres ir a acompañarlos para asegurarte que no se metan en problemas?

\- Pika. – Pikachu hizo un ademán de saludo militar y cogiendo su tabla se fue corriendo tras el lagarto y la nutria. Después de todo lo que quería en ese momento era remontar unas buenas olas.

Con Pikachu vigilando a los dos alborotadores, Ash se quedó observando al resto de sus Pokémon. Kingler se entretuvo excavando en la arena, posiblemente buscando algún tesoro que hubiese arrastrado la marea. Squirtle y Floatzel se llevaron una pelota de voleibol para competir un poco entre ellos por quién era capaz de golpearla más fuerte, y Greninja por su parte, corrió a pararse encima de una de las rocas en el rompeolas cercano, como para vigilar.

Ash no le vio mucho sentido a eso ya que no creía que fuesen a toparse con Pokémon hostiles, pero igual supuso que no haría daño. Advirtiéndoles a Dewott y Feraligatr que tuvieran cuidado y no se fueran demasiado mar adentro, el entrenador continuó haciendo los preparativos para el resto del día.

\- Ahora veamos… ¿dónde podríamos poner luego los fuegos artificiales?

\- ¡Lamento el retraso! – llamó una voz femenina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ash levantó la mirada para ver que su novia venía corriendo, cargando bajo un brazo una canasta de almuerzo y en el hombro opuesto una hielera con una facilidad enorme. De nuevo, Ash sabía que la chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que su figura esbelta podía sugerir.

Y hablando de dicha figura…

\- Perdón por la tardanza. No me creerás, pero el congelador estaba lleno de Casteliaconos, así que traje algunos para nosotros. – explicó la chica. – ¿Ash? ¿Ash, estás bien?

Ash escuchaba la voz de Misty hablándole, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, pues la mente se le había quedado congelada ante la visión que tenía enfrente. A pesar de haber visto a Misty muchas veces en trajes de baño variados, y de que siempre había apreciado su atractivo físico, en aquel momento se sorprendió de que la pelirroja pudiese llevar ese provocativo bikini encima apenas rozando la línea de "exposición indecente".

El top del bikini era de color amarillo y de tiras cruzadas, lo que daba una buena vista del busto de la chica tanto por encima como por debajo y hasta realzándolo más. La tanga, de color azul, no era menos impresionante, pues aunque la tela en sí misma no fuese escasa, sí tenía un corte bastante elevado que llamaba la atención hacia las anchas caderas de la pelirroja en los lazos que formaban las tiras que la sujetaban en su lugar. De hecho, Ash se preocupaba de que fuesen a soltársele accidentalmente por lo precarios que se veían los nudos.

Lo único que se veía fuera de lugar era el cinturón de cuero donde Misty llevaba sus Pokébolas, pero difícilmente le prestaría atención a ese detallito. La atención de Ash estaba más enfocada en lo que había arriba y debajo de este.

\- Hey, tierra llamando a Ash. – dijo Misty, agitando la mano enfrente de su rostro, por fin trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. – ¿Qué sucede, estás impresionado?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – dijo él. – No sabía que hubieras comprado un nuevo bikini.

\- Lo creas o no, el último me estaba quedando un poco apretado. – dijo la chica, intencionalmente jalándose una de las tiras del top. Ash involuntariamente se llevó la mano a la nariz para contener la inminente hemorragia. – ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta. – dijo él, levantando una ceja con apreciación y casi sin pensar. Casi quiso darse una bofetada después, pero afortunadamente Misty no se ofendió en absoluto.

\- Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? – dijo mientras se sacaba el cinturón de Pokébolas para arrojarlas al aire. – ¡Salgan todos ahora!

De inmediato los Pokémon de Misty fueron apareciendo en este orden: Staryu, Corsola, Gyarados, Politoed, Azumarill y Psyduck. Los tres primeros rápidamente se dirigieron al agua, el sapo verde y el conejo se fueron hacia donde estaban jugando Floatzel y Squirtle para hacer un equipo y competir contra ellos, y por último, el pato amarillo se quedó al lado de su entrenadora sujetándose la cabeza como preguntándose qué quería que hiciera.

\- ¿Psyduck?

\- Creo que necesitarás esto. – dijo Misty, cogiendo un salvavidas y poniéndoselo alrededor de la panza. – Para que no te aburras aquí solo. Eso sí, ten cuidado de no flotar a la deriva, ¿está bien? No quiero que te pierdas.

\- ¡Duck! – asintió el pato antes de salir corriendo, y se tropezó con la tenaza de Kingler que en ese instante iba saliendo de la arena. Aun así se levantó y rápidamente siguió corriendo hacia el agua para unirse al resto.

Ash entonces se acercó a Misty, sin poder evitar reírse.

\- Todos estos años y sigue igual. – le dijo.

\- El gran misterio, por qué jamás aprendió a nadar. – dijo Misty divertida. – Pero no por eso lo quiero menos. Y hablando de eso…

La chica sujetó a su novio por la muñeca y sin decir ni una palabra salió corriendo con él hacia el agua. Por fin había llegado la hora de empezar a disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

\- ¡Toma! – exclamó la chica empezando a salpicarlo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Conque sí? ¡A ver qué te parece esto! – exclamó él lanzándosele encima y haciéndola caer.

Los dos empezaron a forcejear mientras Ash trataba de mantener a Misty dentro del agua, pero ella se volteó e invirtió las posiciones, dominándolo por un momento. Lo dejó salir solo para que pudiera respirar un instante, que él aprovechó para empujarla de nuevo, y ella en venganza y de manera muy atrevida empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡Oye, no! ¡¿Qué estás…?! ¡No, no, jajajajajajaja!

\- ¡Ríndete, Ash! – exclamó Misty juguetonamente.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, nunca, jajajajaja! – exclamó el moreno, pero poco a poco perdía la resistencia.

Misty finalmente lo soltó y corrió hacia donde el agua estaba menos honda, dándose palmadas en la retaguardia con una mano mientras con la otra se jalaba el ojo y le sacaba la lengua a Ash. El chico gruñó y corrió tras ella, pero la chica no se dejó atrapar. En un momento, intencionalmente Staryu se le metió en el camino a Ash haciéndolo tropezar, y Misty aprovechó para rodearlo y agarrarlo de los tobillos para empezar a ponerlo a dar vueltas.

\- ¡Vuelta y vuelta, y aquí vaaaaaaaaaaaas!

Ash cayó de narices con un enorme salpicón, y tras escupir un poco el agua salada corrió tras su chica. Ella llamó a sus Pokémon para que la protegiesen, y estos empezaron a bombardear a Ash con chorros de agua y burbujas intentando mantenerlo a raya. Para igualar la situación Ash hizo lo propio y pidió apoyo a los suyos, empezando una guerra de agua y burbujas, que rápidamente se tornó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo cuando Staryu y Dewott empezaron a chocar una contra el otro en el aire con ataques de Giro Rápido y Aqua Jet.

\- ¡Ahora sí les voy a…! – Misty de pronto se detuvo en seco al oír un rugido en el mar detrás de ella, y ver que una sombra repentinamente le tapaba el sol. Al mirar por encima de su hombro, rápidamente se percató de lo que era.

\- ¡CHUCHUPIKA!

\- ¡GATOR FERA!

Encima de la gran ola veían Feraligatr y Pikachu, el primero moviéndose como si bailara tap encima de esta, y el segundo surcando en su mini-tabla de surf como un verdadero experto. Misty y Ash se quedaron tiesos, y cuando intentaron salir corriendo fue demasiado tarde: el tsunami les cayó encima y los arrastró de vuelta a la orilla.

\- "Nota personal, ¡fue mala idea enseñarle Surf a Feraligatr!" – pensó Ash, cuando por un momento no supo qué pasó, solo que todo el mundo a su alrededor se tornaba húmedo y salvaje.

Al regresarse el agua, Ash tosió y tardó un momento en procesar lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de algo más, específicamente dónde había caído, o mejor dicho, encima de quién.

\- Vaya… creo que me ganaste. – dijo Misty, una vez que también se dio cuenta de su posición actual.

No sabía cómo, pero de alguna forma Ash había terminado encima de ella, sujetándole ambas muñecas contra la arena. Cualquiera que los viera desde afuera, pensaría que él acababa de someterla de alguna manera, pero ella no parecía incómoda. Más bien, parecía divertida.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas reclamar tu premio, hmm? – preguntó ella con voz seductora.

Y de pronto, la mente de Ash se quedó congelada al procesarlo todo. Los dos estaban muy cerca uno de la otra, con sus cuerpos totalmente empapados y escasamente cubiertos. Especialmente el de Misty; ese bikini suyo apenas la tapaba en los lugares necesarios. Y su cabello rojo, totalmente suelto pues la ola le había hecho perder la cinta que usaba para hacerse la coleta, la hacía verse todavía más atractiva.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Besarla? ¿Sujetarla con fuerza? ¿Levantarla entre sus brazos y llevársela para continuar con el juego? ¿O tal vez…?

\- ¡Psyyyyyyyayayayayayay!

Y de pronto, los gritos de auxilio sacaron a Ash de su estupor. La ola había arrastrado también a Psyduck y sin querer también le había quitado su flotador. Ahora sin él, estaba chapoteando desesperadamente y suplicando ser salvado.

\- Ah, por mis Starmies. ¡Ya voy, Psyduck, aguanta! – exclamó la chica, "liberándose" de su novio y corriendo en su ayuda, pues los demás Pokémon estaban muy ocupados en sus propias riñas de agua para fijarse en él.

Mientras Misty corría hasta zambullirse para empezar a nadar para rescatar a su patito amarillo, Ash se llevó una mano a la cara. ¿Por qué otra vez había pensado en "eso" cuando cayó encima de Misty? ¿En qué momento ese normal aunque no tan inocente juego de novios entre los dos se había convertido en un deseo tan sucio de parte suya?

\- "Pero no parecía que a Misty le importara mucho, ¿o sí?" – dijo una vocecita detrás de su cabeza, que no supo exactamente de dónde vino.

Cierto, Misty no se veía incómoda de la situación, y hasta parecía estar invitándolo. Pero no, tal vez ella solo quería que le diera un gran beso, y eso era perfectamente normal para una pareja. No podía tomar ventaja de la situación solo para satisfacer esa clase de deseos personales.

\- ¿Qué diablos me pasa? – murmuró mientras se ponía de pie. Habían venido a divertirse y pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, y eso era lo que deberían estar haciendo.

Sería mejor concentrarse en eso para alejar esos pensamientos sucios de su mente.

…

El día se fue volando para la pareja, como siempre pasaba cuando estaban gozándolo, y antes de darse cuenta el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Aunque ver juntos el atardecer sobre el mar fue muy romántico, Ash estaba esperando más a que cayera la noche.

Después de cenar con una barbacoa, la pareja siguió jugando un poco con sus Pokémon, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta que Ash se acordó que todavía tenían que lanzar los fuegos artificiales. Pasaron un buen rato colocando los lanzadores y las mechas, pero por fin habían terminado.

\- ¡Estamos listos, Pikachu! – declaró Ash. – ¡Enciéndelos!

\- ¡Pikachu! – replicó el roedor desde el otro lado, sujetando un soplete.

El ratón eléctrico encendió la mecha, y a los pocos segundos comenzaron a salir disparadas las luces de colores hacia el cielo una tras otra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un buen espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, pero siendo que estaban celebrando su aniversario, era un buen pretexto para utilizar todos esos que le sobraron tras su última fiesta de cumpleaños.

Su madre a veces tenía por costumbre ordenar más de lo necesario al servicio de fiestas de Pueblo Paleta.

\- Uff, ya no doy más. – dijo Misty, llegando junto a él y sentándose en la arena. Como ya era de noche había decidido ponerse una chaqueta encima de los hombros, al igual que Ash había vuelto a ponerse su camiseta. – Hace años que no tenía un día de playa tan largo.

\- Igual yo. – dijo Ash, sentándose junto a ella. – Pero no está mal para iniciar nuestras vacaciones de aniversario, ¿verdad?

\- No, no está nada mal. – dijo Misty, acercándose a él para tomarle la mano. – De hecho, me atrevo a decir que fue un día perfecto.

Algunos de sus Pokémon todavía seguían jugando, correteándose con bengalas en las manos, mientras que otros se habían decidido sentar ya fuese con ellos o un poco más lejos para observar también el espectáculo en el cielo. Justo en ese instante, los fuegos artificiales estándar cesaron y empezaron a estallar unos más personalizados, formando imágenes de varios Pokémon.

\- Hey, ¿ese es un Staryu? ¿Y un Goldeen?

\- Y muchos más. – dijo Ash. – Mira también a Gyarados, y Dewgong.

\- Wow, se ven increíbles. – susurró la pelirroja.

Más Pokémon continuaron apareciendo. Algunos de cuerpo completo cuando eran pequeños, como Squirtle, y otros solamente de rostro como Greninja. Era una gran ventaja que entre los fuegos artificiales que sobraron habían quedado tantos con especies de Pokémon de Agua, y sabía que a Misty le iban a encantar.

Y con toda certeza, al voltear vio como la pelirroja sonreía mientras dirigía una mirada de ensueño hacia el cielo. Estaba totalmente perdida en el espectáculo, así como él lo estaba mirándole sus pupilas aguamarina, reflejando el brillo de las luces en el cielo con todos los colores del arcoíris. Aunque no lo admitiese de dientes para afuera cuando era niño, ella siempre había distado de ser una chica poco atractiva, y los años no habían hecho más que acrecentar su gran belleza. Pero esta noche, se veía todavía más hermosa a los ojos de Ash.

\- "Es porque está feliz." – pensó el moreno, sonriendo también.

Disimuladamente, el chico alargó el brazo para poner la mano en el hombro de su novia, suavemente para no sorprenderla demasiado. En cuanto ella sintió su toque, volteó a verlo, y él por reflejo desvió la mirada ruborizándose levemente, aunque ella soltó una risita y le puso la mano en el mentón para forzarlo a encararla.

\- Oye, está bien, que no te dé pena. – le dijo dulcemente, mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. – En serio, Ash, ya tenemos un año juntos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo él. – Es solo que a veces, todavía me cuesta creerlo. Estar aquí, contigo… ¡hey!

\- Lo siento. – se rio ella. Se aprovechó de que estaba distraído en sus recuerdos para pellizcarle el brazo. – Pero creo que con eso puedes estar seguro de que no es un sueño.

\- Eres una… lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? – inquirió él risueño.

\- Tal vez, tal vez no. – dijo ella sonriente mientras le pasaba el dedo por la mejilla. – Si no nos picamos uno al otro de vez en cuando es porque no nos queremos, ¿recuerdas?

Ash estuvo a punto de resoplar, pero le dio la razón. Siempre estaban esas discusiones y riñas infantiles que solían tener desde que viajaban juntos, pero ahora se habían convertido en un entretenimiento para recordar los viejos tiempos. A veces entre más cambiaban algunas cosas, más permanecían iguales.

Lo irónico era que se hubieran enamorado a pesar de ello. O más bien, Ash lo había descubierto con el tiempo, que esa había sido una de las razones de haberse enamorado de ella. Aunque a veces fuese testaruda y temperamental (igual que él), con los años se dio cuenta que ese lado suyo le gustaba tanto como su otra faceta, de ser dulce y optimista cuando se lo proponía, especialmente cuando él dejó la costumbre de hacerla rabiar solo por diversión y empezó a demostrarla más a menudo.

Y además, ese temperamento suyo complementaba muy bien el ser una chica valiente y aventurera, alguien que por lograr sus metas sería capaz de enfrentarse a las fuerzas de la naturaleza si tuviera que hacerlo. Ya lo había demostrado aquella vez que lo salvó de ahogarse en el mar.

No sabía si era el caso para ella, pero al menos para él, ese aspecto de la personalidad de Misty era, cómo lo llamaría Brock, "parte de su encanto", y junto con sus otras cualidades, lo que la hacía destacar de cualquier otra chica que hubiera conocido.

\- Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. – admitió Ash resignado, y acto seguido la atrajo hacia él y le dio un pequeño besito en el cabello.

Mientras el espectáculo seguía en el cielo, apareciendo un Tirtouga, Lapras y Wailord, Ash dejó volar su mente. Apenas podía creer que hubiera pasado un casi año juntos. Bueno, habían pasado ya antes mucho tiempo juntos, pero ahora estaban juntos-juntos. No como amigos, ni como rivales, ni como compañeros de viaje, sino como mucho más que eso.

Y en el momento en que, tal vez solo por coincidencia u obra del destino aparecieron dos Luvdiscs en posiciones opuestas como si fuesen a besarse, fue entonces que se dio cuenta. La atmósfera, el escenario, el momento, todo era perfecto. Tal vez ahora era el mejor momento para hablar de ese tema que lo había estado molestando en los últimos meses. Momento de llevar su relación al siguiente paso.

\- Misty… ¿puedo decirte algo? – preguntó él. – Este año contigo ha sido realmente increíble. Me has hecho el entrenador más feliz del mundo.

\- Y tú a mí. – susurró ella, acurrucándose contra él mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

\- Pero últimamente… he estado pensando mucho algunas cosas. – le dijo. – Sobre ti, sobre mí… bueno, sobre nosotros, tú entiendes. No tomes esto a mal, realmente me gusta que nos besemos, nos acariciemos y toda la cosa, incluso aunque yo no lo hiciera muy bien al principio.

No era broma; era tan inexperto que aun después de que se dieron su primer beso, a veces se ponía tan nervioso que cuando volvían a intentarlo no le salía del todo bien. Afortunadamente, ella nunca se enfadaba con él y siempre estaba más que feliz de corregirlo y mostrarle cómo debía hacerse.

\- Lo que quiero decir es… Misty, realmente te amo, y quisiera… solo si está bien para ti, claro, quisiera que lleváramos nuestra relación a la siguiente…

\- Zzzzzzzz…

\- ¿Misty?

Ash se apartó un poco para verla. La pelirroja se había quedado dormida, abrazada de él. Aun con los fuegos artificiales todavía iluminando el cielo y estallando, de pronto Misty dormía plácidamente usándolo a él como una cómoda almohada.

El entrenador soltó un ligero gruñido. Estaba a punto de decirle algo importante y pasaba esto. De nuevo, no podía culparla; los dos habían estado jugando y divirtiéndose todo el día y estaban agotadísimos. De hecho, era un verdadero milagro que él mismo no hubiese caído dormido allí mismo.

\- Qué remedio. – dijo resignado.

Pasó su otro brazo con cuidado por debajo de las piernas de Misty para levantarla, estilo matrimonial. Había muchas cosas que seguía aprendiendo sobre tener una relación de pareja, pero en ese momento sabía que lo correcto era llevarla a donde pudiese dormir cómodamente.

\- "¿Es idea mía, o está un poquito más pesada que la última vez? Menos mal que he estado entrenando." – pensó.

No era broma; parecía físicamente imposible que una chica tan delgada pudiese pesar tanto. Desde luego, sabía que ella era capaz de comer tanto o más que él cuando se lo proponía, así que toda esa comida tenía que ir a alguna parte. Había un poco tal vez en el busto y las caderas, pero del resto, ni idea.

Los Pokémon seguían ocupados en lo suyo, a excepción de Gyarados que volteó a verlos por un momento. Ash le hizo un gesto para que vigilara al resto mientras él se llevaba a Misty de vuelta a la casa, y luego vendría a recoger sus cosas con calma. Gyarados asintió y el entrenador se fue tranquilamente de regreso a casa con su novia en brazos.

La caminata no era tan larga, pero admitiéndolo subir por el camino cargándola en los brazos fue un poco molesto. También lo fue abrir la puerta; menos mal que Misty se había sujetado de su cuello permitiéndole soltar un brazo para poder entrar, y lo mismo después cuando llegaron a su habitación.

Una vez adentro, el entrenador depositó a la chica con mucho cuidado en su cama y la arropó. Se sentía muy extraño, tal vez un poco sucio, de estar en el cuarto de ella, mirándola mientras dormía. Muy pocas veces se había detenido a verla, pero la imagen se le quedó grabada en lo más profundo de su mente.

\- Mmm… – murmuraba la chica en sueños. Ash se preguntó qué estaría soñando. ¿Con él, tal vez, como soñaba él con ella tan a menudo?

Una pena que hubiese perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ella de ese tema. Pero no quería perturbar la imagen de su novia durmiente, tan dulce y tan inocente como cuando eran niños… y ella estaba de buen humor.

\- Ah, qué más da. – dijo él. – Habrá tiempo para eso después. Dulces sueños, mi sirena mágica.

Y antes de retirarse, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado para no molestarla, y salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose de vuelta a la playa para ir a recoger sus cosas y a los Pokémon de ambos.

Poco sabía Ash que Misty no estaba tan dormida. Admitiéndolo, sí se sentía cansada, e intencionalmente se abrazó de Ash para que él la cargara hasta su habitación. Fue un gesto muy dulce de su parte y disfrutó de él cada segundo, pero mejor no decírselo.

Además, había otra cosa en la mente de la pelirroja. Él no lo sabía, pero ella había escuchado hasta la última palabra de lo que intentaba decirle, y la intención del muchacho era evidente. Por lo visto, estaba buscando el momento para abordar ese tema con ella.

Conociéndolo, tal vez creía que ella se tomaría a mal esa petición suya. Sin que él lo supiera, desde hacía tiempo Misty también deseaba tener relaciones con él. Podría habérselo dicho hacía mucho, pero quería ver si Ash era lo bastante valiente como para pedírselo abiertamente.

\- "Ash, sigues tan inocente como siempre." – pensó ella. – "Pero es bueno ver que ya quieras comportarte como un adulto. Veamos si finalmente te atreves a dar ese paso."

Ella no iba a negarse de ninguna manera. La había hecho muy feliz durante todo ese año, y estaba más que dispuesta a agradecérselo. Él solo tendría que pedírselo.

* * *

_**Al pasar de los días…**_

Después de la primera noche, los días se fueron sucediendo uno tras otro. Cuando no se iban a la playa, salían a pasear juntos para conocer un poco las vistas locales. Hacer turismo por la ciudad era una buena alternativa, y no perdían la oportunidad de comprar algunos recuerdos.

Sin embargo, antes de salir a la ciudad el estómago de Ash demandaba ruidosamente ser llenado. Al abrir el refrigerador, el entrenador vio que la comida que debía durarles dos semanas estaba empezando a escasear al término de la primera, así que les tocaría salir a comprar un poco más para compensar. Todavía quedaba suficiente como para hoy y mañana, pero tras abrir el congelador, se llevó otra no tan agradable sorpresa.

\- Misty, ¿otra vez estuviste comiéndote los Casteliaconos tú sola? – la llamó.

\- ¡Lo siento, no me pude resistir! – replicó ella entre risitas.

En serio, había suficientes para los dos pero Misty se los había comido casi todos ella sola. Por lo menos tuvo la amabilidad de dejarle el último a él, ¿pero qué le costaba?

Luego de comerse el cono antes que su novia fuese a cambiar de parecer, el chico cogió un par de rebanadas de pan, algunos vegetales que ya estaban picados, unas rebanadas de queso y tocino, y unos tarros de mayonesa, kétchup y mostaza. Suficiente para hacerse un gran emparedado, y dejarle el tarro de kétchup a Pikachu para que él también pudiese darse un festín.

\- ¡Buen provecho! – dijo mientras aplastaba entre sus manos el sándwich para comprimirlo, y Pikachu se sentaba sobre la mesa y se ponía el tarro abriendo la boca para bajarse su contenido.

Mientras Ash masticaba su sándwich, sin prisa para saborearlo todo lo posible, dejó volar su mente para perderse en sus recuerdos. Aquel día se cumplía exactamente un año de que ambos comenzaran con su noviazgo. Jamás lo olvidaría: luego de que Misty ganara la Copa Remolino defendiendo su título de campeona y cerrara de una vez el capítulo de una mala relación, finalmente los dos se sintieron lo bastante valientes como para ir un paso más allá y tener un futuro juntos. Fue aterrador al principio, pero al final todo resultó mejor de lo que se imaginó.

Ash de nuevo agradeció tener amigos en lugares altos. Habían conseguido una mesa para dos solo por esa noche en uno de los más elegantes restaurantes de la ciudad. El lugar perfecto para una velada romántica, aunque la única restricción era el atuendo. Luego tendría que sacar el traje que su madre le había empacado para la ocasión.

\- Hey, ese sándwich se ve delicioso. – dijo Misty, apareciendo de pronto en la cocina.

Ash vio la mirada hambrienta de su novia; una forma silenciosa de decirle "¿Me das un bocado?" En otras circunstancias le diría que podía prepararse el suyo, pero algo en él le impulsó a arrancar solo un pequeño trozo y pasárselo. Compartir era amar después de todo.

\- Solo un bocado. – replicó él, guardándose el resto celosamente. – Si quieres más todavía queda para preparar uno o dos.

\- Ay, qué agarrado eres. – bromeó Misty, cogiendo el pedazo. – ¿No se supone que debemos compartir?

\- Sí, como tú compartiste los Casteliaconos conmigo. – le recordó él, echando otro mordisco a su sándwich tan fuerte que algo de la salsa chorreó fuera de este.

\- Touché. – replicó la chica, echándose de un solo bocado su trozo y tragándoselo en unos segundos. – Cambiando de tema, ¿listo para esta noche?

La pelirroja enfatizó sus palabras al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la mesa delante de él, y cruzaba sugestivamente sus piernas. En otra época lejana de su vida, Ash habría estado muy distraído comiendo como para dar más que un fugaz vistazo. Pero ahora, bueno, las caderas de la muchacha no mentían al decir que reclamaban su atención, y no tuvo más remedio que dárselas.

\- Claro que lo estoy, ¿qué tal tú? – dijo él. – Se supone que es un lugar de etiqueta, pero no has querido enseñarme tu vestido.

\- ¿Para qué arruinar la sorpresa? – replicó la pelirroja sonriéndole.

Ash se rio con resignación. Claramente Misty quería dejar una fuerte impresión y por eso aguardaba hasta el último momento. Bueno, había estado esperando toda la semana, unas cuantas horas más darían lo mismo. Y no importaba cómo fuese, él estaba seguro de que la haría lucir deslumbrante.

Terminándose su sándwich para no distraerse de más, Ash se puso de pie y montó a Pikachu en su hombro una vez que este terminó de vaciar la botella de kétchup. Satisfecho y con el estómago lleno, Ash acabó de bajarse su almuerzo con una botella de leche Moo Moo.

\- El refrigerador ya está casi vacío, así que iremos de compras para llenarlo. – dijo Ash. – ¿Algo que necesites, por si acaso?

\- No, pero gracias por preguntar. – dijo Misty cogiendo un trozo de pizza congelada antes de meterla en el microondas. – Creo que iré a llevar a nuestros Pokémon al área de resort, si estás de acuerdo. Así podremos estar tranquilos esta noche.

\- Me parece bien. – dijo Ash. – De acuerdo, Pikachu, seremos tú y yo durante las compras hoy, ¿está bien?

\- Pikapika, pikachu. – respondió el roedor eléctrico, haciendo que Ash frunciera el cejo antes de sonreír divertido.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – inquirió Misty.

\- Creo que quiere que le compre algunos bocadillos. ¿Es eso? – preguntó a su vez Ash, y Pikachu lo confirmó asintiendo. – Está bien, algo conseguiremos por el camino.

\- Espera. – dijo Misty, abriendo su propio bolso y tirándole una tarjeta. – Ya que vas a hacerlo, trae algunos para mis Pokémon también. Será mejor dejarles provisiones para que puedan pasar toda la noche.

Ash cogió la tarjeta algo confuso, pero asintió y se la metió al bolsillo. Se despidió de su novia y junto con su compañero salió de la villa rumbo a la ciudad. Eso no debería tomarles mucho tiempo.

…

\- Eso tomó más de lo que pensé. – decía Ash, cargando cuatro bolsas repletas de latas y paquetes. Dos de ellas apretadas alrededor de los brazos, y las otras dos colgando de sus muñecas.

Pikachu a su vez también arrastraba una bolsa propia, que era la que contenía los bocadillos que quería comprar, y algunos de más inclusive. El hipermercado que visitaron era tan grande que se perdieron en un par de ocasiones, y por eso tardaron un poco más en salir. La única ventaja fue que al menos no tuvo que poner de su propio bolsillo para pagar las de los Pokémon de Misty, especialmente con el cargamento que representaban las que debían ser para Gyarados.

\- ¡Misty, ya llegué! – llamó, pero la pelirroja no le respondió. – ¿Misty?

Después de llamarla un par de veces más sin respuesta, Ash se imaginó que seguramente estaría divirtiéndose en la playa ella sola. Habría ido a unírsele de no ser porque en ese momento solo quería descansar un poco de la caminata.

El entrenador metió la comida al refrigerador y se llevó a Pikachu fuera a reunirse en el área resort con el resto de los Pokémon, junto con todas las golosinas que había comprado para ellos. Mientras ellos se relajaban en ese lugar, Ash y Misty tendrían total libertad para disfrutar de su cena de aniversario.

\- Ahhh, qué cansancio. – dijo Ash, dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala.

Echando un ojo al reloj de la pared, vio que eran las 3:34 pm. La reservación en el restaurante era para las 8:00, así que le quedaban poco más de cuatro horas para descansar hasta entonces. Aunque descansar iba a ser un poco aburrido si no estaba Misty por allí, y no se sentía con muchas ganas de prender la televisión.

Tal vez primero debería darse una ducha y después pensaría qué hacer mientras esperaba la hora de la cena. Sí, eso haría.

Sin decir más se dirigió hacia su cuarto por sus cosas para bañarse, se quitó la ropa y se puso encima una bata a rayas blancas y azules. A pesar de tener varias habitaciones, la villa tenía un solo gran baño compartido, con entradas independientes pero que se conectaban a un área común en el centro, en la cual había una piscina de tamaño mediano con varios grifos de agua caliente, fría, y espumas con diferentes aromas. Todavía no habían tenido oportunidad de probarlos todos.

Bueno, ahora tenía oportunidad de probar uno o dos nuevos, así que abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar…

… y se quedó en el umbral con la mano en la manilla, cuando vio que ya había alguien allí.

\- ¿Eh?

El moreno se quedó rígido, sin poder mover un solo músculo y sin que ningún pensamiento coherente lograra colarse dentro de su cabeza. Misty parecía igual de sorprendida que él, pues también se quedó dónde estaba, mirándolo fijamente y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Claramente la había pillado mientras estaba secándose, pues estaba de pie y lo único que cubría sus partes eran su cabello y la toalla que colgaba alrededor de sus hombros.

Aun así, el hecho de que la chica tenía los brazos levantados y las manos detrás de la cabeza, y que la toalla no ocultaba en absoluto sus caderas y sus piernas, ligeramente flexionadas como si posara para una foto, no ayudaron a reprimir los deseos ocultos del moreno. Sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente hacia el busto de la chica, que se asomaba ligeramente por detrás de la toalla y de su cabellera roja todavía mojada. El pensamiento que no hubiese absolutamente nada detrás de esa tela rápidamente se apoderó de su cabeza.

Aunque a los pocos segundos fue desplazado por su parte racional y su sentido de la integridad física.

\- "Ay no, ¿ahora qué hago? ¡En cualquier momento va a gritar y me golpeará por pervertido!"

Su parte racional le decía que se diera la vuelta antes que Misty saliera de su estupor y reaccionara, ya que aunque fuese tardío sabía cómo podía resultar de algo como eso. Pero la otra, la que parecía impulsada por esos secretos y sucios deseos que sentía por dentro, le obligaba a quedarse en su lugar admirando la belleza que tenía frente a él, al tiempo que le urgía a saltar sobre ella y hacerla suya como nunca antes.

¿Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas? Eso era poco menos que acoso sexual, y él no era ese tipo de hombre, menos lo iba a ser para la mujer que amaba.

\- ¿Y bien? – La voz de Misty lo sacó de su shock auto-inducido. – ¿Te vas a quedar allí disfrutando del espectáculo todo el día?

\- ¿Eh? – Al sacudir la cabeza, Ash se percató de otra cosa. La expresión indescifrable de Misty se había transformado en su típica sonrisa traviesa y coqueta, aunque bajó los brazos para taparse un poco más y proteger mejor su modestia.

\- Jajaja, debiste ver tu cara, no tuvo precio. – se rio la chica. – Y mejor tápate la nariz, creo que estás a punto de sufrir una hemorragia.

Ash involuntariamente se llevó la mano a la nariz, aunque lo de la hemorragia resultó ser solo una troleada de parte de ella. Por mucho que le gustara verla reír, no terminaba de gustarle cuando su motivo de risa era él. Y cuando pudo pensar con claridad, él cruzó los brazos al darse cuenta de otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó. – ¡Esta es mi entrada al baño, la tuya es del otro lado!

\- Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de nada. – replicó ella triunfante, caminando hacia él, teniendo cuidado de cubrirse solo lo necesario con su toalla. – Pero bueno, ya terminé así que el baño es todo tuyo. Llama si necesitas que te laven la espalda.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde él entró, evidentemente por estar más cerca, y también para evitar darle la espalda y mostrarle algo más de lo necesario. Ash no entendía por qué se sentía tan descontrolado: el bikini que Misty usaba en la playa dejaba menos a la imaginación que la toalla que llevaba en aquel momento. No era como que no le hubiese visto nada de eso antes.

\- "¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se sumergía en la piscina central.

…

Entretanto, afuera Misty cruzó el pasillo sin prisa hasta regresar a su cuarto, y terminó de secarse allá antes de volver a vestirse. Se sentó frente al espejo y cogió un cepillo para arreglarse su cabello, mientras tarareaba una cancioncita y seguía riéndose de esa pequeña broma.

\- Cielos, Ash. ¿En qué estarías pensando en ese momento?

La pelirroja pudo ver la mirada en los ojos de su novio. La había notado muchas veces, y no solo los últimos días cuando iban a la playa y él la veía en bikini. Si bien ella no presumía de sus encantos o de su aspecto tanto como sus hermanas, lo cierto era que se esforzaba por permanecer en forma y verse atractiva para Ash. Y le hacía feliz notar que a él claramente le gustaba lo que veía.

Después de la otra noche en la playa, Ash no había vuelto a hablar de aquel tema con ella. Aunque la bromita fue divertida en su momento, ahora Misty empezaba a arrepentirse un poco de no haberle contestado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Al no volver a mencionarlo, su novio le estaba dificultando las cosas. Intentando darle un pequeño empujón, llevaba rato pensando en cómo hacerlo caer en una situación algo embarazosa, pero que tal vez sirviera para aflorar esas bajas pasiones que intentaba reprimir.

\- Fue divertido ver su cara, pero aun así…

Aunque fuese solo una broma, a ella no le hubiera importado si Ash hubiese decidido ceder a sus deseos en ese lugar y momento, sobre todo porque ella estaba conteniendo los suyos propios a la espera de que él diera el primer paso.

\- "Ojalá hubieras aceptado mi oferta de lavarte la espalda. Lo habría hecho con mucho gusto."

Misty dejó el cepillo sobre la cómoda y cruzando los brazos se agarró los hombros, mientras se miraba al espejo. No lo diría de dientes para afuera, pero encontraba bastante apetecible la idea de arrastrar a Ash a la piscina central del baño y hacer el amor con él en ese lugar. O si no, en la playa, en unas aguas termales… o en cualquier otro lugar dentro o cerca del agua.

Esas fantasías se habían vuelto recurrentes desde que ella le dio un beso sorpresivo cuando estaban buceando; se le hizo además de romántico… extremadamente excitante.

\- Tenemos que intentar eso alguna vez. – dijo riéndose de sí misma.

Pero claro, lo primero era lograr que Ash se atreviera a dar el primer paso. Podría darlo ella, pero por esa vez, quería que fuese él quien lo hiciera.

* * *

_**Horas más tarde…**_

Ash permaneció en su habitación durante el resto de la tarde, hasta que el reloj por fin dio las 7:00 pm. Durante ese tiempo, la pareja se dedicó a vestirse para su cena, mientras aguardaban al auto que los llevaría al restaurante.

Ash agradeció que su madre le hubiese elegido un buen traje para la ocasión. Para la noche llevaría un traje de tres piezas, de color azul oscuro con camisa blanca y una corbata de moño roja, y zapatos de vestir negros. Viéndose al espejo, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se preguntó si debería arreglarse un poco el pelo, ya que le había crecido bastante y no había tenido oportunidad de cortárselo. Los pelos rebeldes se rehusaban a someterse con el cepillo, y lamentablemente no tenía gel para aplastárselos.

\- Ah, qué más da. – dijo decidiendo dejarlo como estaba. Por todo lo demás se veía bien, aunque lo dijera él mismo. – Bueno, creo que ya estoy listo, solamente falta una cosa.

Solo faltaba la chaqueta para completar el traje. La había dejado colgada en el perchero luego de desempacarla y había permanecido allí desde entonces. Sin embargo, en cuanto le puso la mano encima para descolgarla, se dio cuenta que había algo dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, palpando el bolsillo.

Acto seguido metió la mano para extraer el contenido, y al sacarlo vio que eran dos cosas. La primera, una tarjeta doblada con la etiqueta _"De mamá"_, y la otra una cajita de…

\- No, mamá, ¿en serio? – Ash desdobló rápidamente la tarjeta. El mensaje adentro decía _"Solo como precaución. No me siento con ganas de ser abuela todavía."_¿Acaso estaba siendo tan obvio?

\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

La voz de su novia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y por instinto volteó a verla. La visión que lo esperaba lo dejó totalmente pasmado al tener la vista de pies a cabeza.

El vestido de Misty era color aguamarina, de un tono similar al de sus ojos. De cintura para arriba era ceñido al cuerpo, con el escote en forma de V que realzaba su busto, y sujeto con tiras delgadas enmarcadas por una especie de estola alrededor del cuello. Los brazos los tenía cubiertos con unos guantes que apenas dejaban sus hombros al aire, se había amarrado su cabello en su coleta de lado, y en sus orejas llevaba unos pendientes con forma de lágrima. La falda era ligeramente holgada, larga por detrás y corta por el frente, dejando ver las piernas de la muchacha en todo su esplendor junto con sus tacones. No llevaba maquillaje, salvo por algo de lápiz labial y una ligera sombra en los ojos que solo se notaba viéndola de cerca.

Se veía realmente preciosa. No le sorprendía que hubiese decidido guardárselo tan celosamente; ese era el efecto que ella quería lograr, y evidentemente lo había logrado con intereses.

\- ¿Impresionado? – preguntó ella divertida, dándose una vueltecita para que ella pudiese apreciar el vestido en su totalidad. – Lo estaba guardando para una ocasión muy especial.

\- Me alegra que lo hicieras. – dijo Ash con una sonrisa. – Te ves… bellísima.

Misty también sonrió, aunque por un momento desvió la mirada hacia la mano de él, y levantó la ceja con curiosidad. Al notarlo, Ash instintivamente echó la mano detrás de su espalda para ocultar la evidencia incriminatoria.

\- ¿Qué tienes allí? – preguntó ella.

\- ¡Nada! – aseguró él, con un tono un poco más alto de lo que quiso. – Un… regalito que mamá me dejó en el traje. Apenas lo encontré ahora.

\- Oh… – respondió ella con una mirada curiosa. Por dentro Ash rezó porque se tragara la excusa (que técnicamente era verdad) y no siguiera presionando más. Por fortuna, sí lo hizo. – Bueno, ya estoy casi lista. Solo me falta el toque final.

Misty se le acercó y abrió una cajita que llevaba consigo. Adentro estaba una gargantilla de plata con una joya azul en forma de lágrima, que a Ash le recordó bastante a la Medalla Cascada, si esta fuese un poco más brillante.

\- ¿Serías tan amable de ponérmela? – le pidió, dándole la sonrisa más tierna y dulce que podía sacar.

Ash tragó saliva, pero se esforzó por sonreírle también y asintió. Cogió la joya con mucho cuidado y la extrajo de su caja, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y levantaba el mentón a la expectativa. Al colocársela, Ash sintió a Misty estremecerse ligeramente cuando sus dedos le tocaron la nuca, e involuntariamente él mismo los dejó allí por un par de segundos de más luego de abrochársela.

No sabía por qué había sido esa sensación, pero le había gustado.

\- Te queda perfecta. – dijo para romper el silencio. Misty abrió los ojos y se tocó la gargantilla, sonriendo por el cumplido de su novio.

\- Gracias, mereces un premio por eso. – dijo ella, plantándole un pequeño beso. – Ahora, déjame ayudarte un poco con esto.

La chica terminó de acomodarle el moño de la corbata, y luego agarró la chaqueta para ayudarle a ponérsela, completando su atuendo. Ash no opuso resistencia, y al terminar le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla fuera de la villa.

Y justo a tiempo, ya que en el camino de entrada alcanzaron a ver las luces de su auto acercándose. El chofer aparcó y les abrió la puerta trasera para que se subieran.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Listo para celebrar nuestro aniversario? – preguntó Misty.

\- Tanto como podría estarlo. – respondió Ash. – Después de ti.

Misty ingresó al auto, teniendo que jalar con algo de dificultad la cola de su vestido, y retirándola para que Ash no se sentara encima de ella. Cerrando las puertas, el chofer regresó al volante y puso en marcha el auto, rumbo al restaurante.

Por fin, la gran noche. SU gran noche.

…

El paseo hasta el restaurante se hizo bastante corto. Para ellos que estaban acostumbrados a viajar a pie, ir en auto era una experiencia casi alienígena, aunque en este caso necesaria, pues como Misty llevaba tacones, no estaría bien hacerla caminar todo el trayecto desde la villa.

El restaurante en cuestión se llamaba _"Le Wow". _Al parecer provenía de un restaurante de Kalos bastante famoso que estaba expandiéndose y abriendo sucursales en otras regiones. Ash nunca había visitado el original, así que no tenía realmente idea de qué esperar allí.

Tras salir del auto, los dos se aproximaron hacia la entrada, donde les esperaba un hombre mayor de traje elegante, bigote delgado y monóculo, sujetando una tablet entre sus manos.

\- _Bonsoir, _bienvenidos al _Restaurant Le Wow. _– les saludó con un fuerte acento kalosiano. –¿Tienen ustedes _réservation_?

\- Ehh… ¿para Misty Waterflower y Ash Ketchum? – respondió Ash. El hombre verificó en su tablet, pasando página en busca de sus nombres en la lista. Al cabo de unos segundos, asintió.

\- _Oui, _mesa _paga _dos, 8:00 pm_. _Acompáñenme _pog_ aquí, _s__'il vous plaît_.

El hombre los guio hacia el interior del local, que era bastante más grande por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera. Aunque posiblemente se debiera a que en aquel momento no había demasiada gente, salvo por algunas parejas de edad mayor que ellos, el personal que las atendía, y una pequeña orquesta tocando música en vivo. Un ambiente relajado y romántico, si alguna vez lo vieron.

La mesa que habían reservado se encontraba en la terraza, ofreciendo una excelente vista de las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. Y aunque daba un poco el aire frío de la noche, en aquella época tan calurosa se sentía bastante agradable.

\- Wow. – dijo Misty, mirando por la baranda. – La vista desde aquí es muy hermosa.

\- No será Ciudad Nimbasa, pero no está mal. – agregó Ash. – La vista de allá es mejor, especialmente desde la rueda de la fortuna en el parque de diversiones.

\- Tendrás que llevarme allá alguna vez. ¿El próximo año, quizás?

\- Suena bien para mí. – sonrió él.

La pareja se sentó a la mesa, y a los pocos minutos el camarero vino a traerles los menús. Los dos empezaron a leer con calma; los platillos eran un poco costosos pero tenían suficiente para permitirse una cena completa y dejar una buena propina. Ash se mostró un poco dudoso cuando Misty pidió unas copas de _champagne_, pero esta le recordó que ambos eran adultos y no estaba mal tentarse un poco con algo de licor, solo por esa noche.

\- Vamos, Ash, un pequeño trago nunca le hizo mal a nadie. – dijo Misty, entrelazando los dedos y apoyando el mentón en ellos.

\- No lo sé, la última vez que quise probarla casi la escupo. – replicó él. No bromeaba: tuvo que fingir que en realidad se había ahogado en vez de escupirla porque sabía a rayos.

\- Es un gusto adquirido. Si pasas el primer trago el resto no es tan malo. – dijo Misty. – Es una noche especial y tenemos que brindar, ¿no crees?

En cuanto les trajeron su orden, Misty alzó su copa. Ash dudó un momento pero finalmente decidió "qué remedio" e hizo lo mismo. Si era por ella, pasar un trago amargo no era un sacrificio muy grande después de todo.

\- Por nuestro primer aniversario, y muchos más que vengan. – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Y por nosotros. Salud. – respondió él, chocando su copa con la de ella.

Misty se bajó su trago casi de inmediato. Ash tardó un par de segundos en imitarla, imaginándose que sería mejor hacerlo rápido para evitar el mal sabor. Tuvo que admitir que después de que se le pasara ese pequeño ardor en la garganta no fue tan malo, tal vez por estar preparado.

La cena transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad. Incluso a pesar de lo apetitoso de los platillos, la pareja tuvo que contenerse al impulso de competir por quién se terminaba el suyo más rápido. Ash mismo se sorprendió de haber podido mantener la etiqueta apropiada para un lugar como ese, incluso sin estar acostumbrado.

Paradójicamente, la tranquilidad no les resultó aburrida. A pesar de que apenas cruzaron palabra durante la comida, el ambiente relajante y la dulce música resultó bastante agradable. Incluso Ash admitía que a veces era un buen cambio de paso, tomar las cosas con calma y disfrutar de la vida, y más si podía hacerlo con su persona amada. Ver a Misty tan feliz hacía que incluso el gasto monetario a su bolsillo se volviera insignificante.

\- Dios, estoy llenísima. – dijo Misty, reclinándose sobre su asiento, y sujetándose el estómago.

\- ¿En serio? A mí todavía me queda espacio para el postre. – dijo Ash como a manera de desafío. Y al parecer Misty lo tomó de esa forma.

\- Caray, casi lo olvido. – dijo ella. – Bueno, tengo un estómago adicional para el postre.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No vas a subir de peso o algo? – comentó Ash.

\- No si me mantengo haciendo ejercicio. – respondió ella. – ¿Por qué, te preocupa mi figura, hmm?

Ash se rio entre dientes, aunque sintió ruborizarse un poco, y no precisamente por el alcohol que habían ingerido esa noche. Dicho eso, tal vez a una parte de él sí le preocupaba que a Misty se le arruinara su perfecta figura. No era que él fuese a amarla menos por uno o dos kilitos de más, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba admirar esas curvas suyas.

\- Ha sido una linda velada. – dijo Misty después de un rato. – Siento que hayas tenido que aburrirte solo por mí.

\- Nah, no me aburrí en absoluto. – confesó él. – Estaba muy distraído como para eso.

\- ¿Distraído con qué? ¿Con la comida? ¿O tal vez… conmigo?

La chica dijo la última palabra con una voz sugestiva, al tiempo que movía su mano enguantada hacia él. Hizo caminar sus dedos sobre la mesa hasta que tocó la mano de Ash, que se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No le dijo nada, pero le sonrió para responder a su pregunta.

\- Sabes, todavía falta media hora para que el auto venga por nosotros. – comentó Misty. – ¿Quieres hacer algo más esta noche?

\- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Ash. ¿No estaría hablando de…?

\- Hay un parque justo aquí al lado. Podríamos… caminar a la luz de la luna, solo por un ratito.

\- Oh… claro. No veo por qué no. – respondió él.

Misty le dirigió una mirada muy extraña. No era acusadora ni mucho menos, pero conociéndola, seguramente habría adivinado lo que él estaba pensando cuando dijo que hicieran "algo más". ¿Realmente era tan obvio de leer?

Los dos pidieron un trozo de pastel de chocolate con crema y fresas para llevar, y tras pedir la cuenta, agradecieron las atenciones con una jugosa propina. Salieron del local con calma y se dirigieron al susodicho parque. En aquel momento estaba bastante despejado de gente, lo cual tenía sentido por la hora que era. Ash tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco nervioso de estar allí, solo con Misty, y sin ningún Pokémon como protección.

Si no fuese por la iluminación estaría preocupado de que alguien pudiese aparecer y emboscarlos en el momento menos esperado.

\- Y bien, Ash… – habló de repente la pelirroja para romper el silencio. – Ya hemos estado saliendo por un año entero, ¿no?

\- Horas más, horas menos. – dijo él riéndose nerviosamente. Misty también lo hizo y empezó a pasarle una mano por el torso, subiendo lentamente y metiéndola entre la camisa.

\- He estado pensando… hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo. Tanto que quiero compartir. Tanto que… – se le acercó peligrosamente mientras hacía una pausa dramática – … te deseo.

Ash se quedó congelado en ese instante. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acababa de decirle "te deseo"?

\- M-Misty… ¿qué fue lo que…? ¡Oye!

La chica no lo dejó terminar, lo sujetó con fuerza del mentón para darle un gran y apasionado beso. Incluso se atrevió a abrir un poco la boca e introducirle su lengua en la de él.

Ya se habían besado muchas veces, pero nunca de esa forma. ¿No era eso lo que llamaban un beso kalosiano? Él nunca se había atrevido por miedo a incomodarla… pero ahora tuvo que admitir que le gustaba ese contacto.

Sin embargo, tuvo que forzarse a romperlo cuando le falló el aire. Eso no estaba bien, no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos con Misty… pero ella acababa de hacerlo voluntariamente. No estaba mal si ambos lo querían.

\- Ehhh… Misty…

\- Shhhh. – dijo ella poniéndole el dedo en la boca. – No tienes que decir nada. Solo… relájate y déjamelo todo a mí…

La chica empezó a empujarlo, forzándolo a retroceder. Una fugaz mirada hacia abajo le hizo ver al moreno que ella estaba contoneando sus caderas con estilo, y tragó saliva otra vez al darse cuenta que estaba disfrutando de verlo.

Finalmente, su espalda se encontró con un muro y no pudo retroceder más. No sabía qué era más preocupante: si el hecho de estar literalmente entre su novia y la pared, o que no se sentía tan incómodo al respecto como debería estarlo.

\- Misty… ¿te sientes bien?

\- ¿Yo? Estoy perfectamente. – dijo ella. – La pregunta es… ¿lo estás tú?

Ash quiso decir "sí", pero la palabra se le quedó en la garganta sin poder pronunciarla. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? Misty no era… ese tipo de mujer. Podía ser apasionada y decidida, pero nunca tan… lanzada como estaba siéndolo ahora. Esto no tenía sentido… a menos que…

\- "El _champagne_." – pensó al darse cuenta de la respuesta más lógica. – "Sabía que era una mala idea, y ahora le dio la calentura."

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ash? ¿No te sientes bien? – preguntó ella. – ¿O quizás… es que no me encuentras atractiva?

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – exclamó él, e inmediatamente bajó el tono. – Te aseguro que no es eso… en absoluto.

Aunque dijese otra cosa cuando eran niños, Misty era hermosa, y ese vestido que llevaba lo acentuaba en todo su esplendor. Diablos, cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaba bien… contadas excepciones aparte como aquella vez que se maquilló toda la cara como payasa, arruinando su belleza natural.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Eres un hombre o un Torchic?

Si decían que el alcohol sacaba a flote los lados ocultos de la gente, parecía lo más obvio. Esta no era su idea de pasar la noche de aniversario. Solo quería una velada romántica y tranquila… y tal vez algo más si no estuviesen afuera a la intemperie, donde alguien pudiese potencialmente verlos o encontrarlos, o peor aún, arrestarlos por hacer algo que no debía hacerse en público.

\- Misty… este no es lugar para…

\- ¡Ah, ya me cansé! – exclamó ella. – ¡Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo!

Y antes que Ash pudiera protestar, Misty lo agarró de la corbata y trató de darle un fuerte jalón hacia ella. No tuvo caso oponer resistencia ya que lo jaló no solo con los brazos sino con todo el cuerpo. No podía competir con esa clase de fuerza.

Sin embargo, algo que ninguno de los dos anticipó, fue que al momento de dar un paso atrás para jalarlo, uno de los tacones de Misty se dio contra una baldosa que estaba un poco salida, y para empeorar se enredó con la cola de su vestido. En cuanto los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de shock y sorpresa ante la inminente caída, Ash salió de su estupor y olvidándose por un momento de lo que había pasado apenas unos segundos antes, un solo pensamiento quedó en su cabeza.

Tenía que impedir que Misty fuera a caerse y golpeara la cabeza, o algo peor.

Pegó un salto y alargó las manos para atraparla, pero lamentablemente, el pie de él también se tropezó (con la misma baldosa, nada menos) y aunque con una mano alcanzó a sujetarla del hombro, a la otra le falló el tino, y fue a parar en quizás el lugar menos apropiado.

_***¡SHRRRRIIPPP! ¡THUD!***_

\- Ayyyy…

Los dos cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco. Los quejidos de dolor de Misty que oyó poco después le alertaron que al menos ella seguía consciente. Tardó unos segundos en atreverse a abrir los ojos de nuevo para encarar a su novia.

\- Es… ¿estás bien?

Los dos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro. Por un momento se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear. Fue igual que en la playa, solo que peor, ya que no había algo para interrumpirlo… o detenerlo.

Al menos, hasta que Misty de pronto parpadeó varias veces y miró hacia abajo, específicamente hacia su propio escote… y fue entonces que Ash se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Estaba viendo una tela color azul oscuro en vez de aguamarina. Esa no era la tela del vestido de Misty.

\- "Oh diablos." – fue lo único que pensó el moreno. La mano le había aterrizado en el escote del vestido, y sin querer había terminado rasgándole una porción más que considerable. Menos mal que llevaba el sostén debajo.

\- *Ejem*.

Una voz desconocida lo sacó a ambos del shock en el que estaban. Al voltear, vieron que se trataba de una pareja mayor, un hombre y una mujer de unos cuarenta años, que iban caminando por allí en ese momento. Grandioso, ahora hasta habían tenido espectadores en su pequeño show.

\- No es que queramos juzgarlos, pero si desean intimar, al menos háganlo en un lugar menos público.

Y sin decir más, siguieron su camino como si nada. Ash y Misty se quedaron allí solo unos segundos más, hasta que sus cerebros finalmente les hicieron reaccionar y supieron lo que tenían que hacer. Primero que nada, salir de una vez de esa embarazosa posición.

Ash fue el primero en ponerse de pie, mientras que Misty se quedó arrodillada un momento, para desenredarse la falda de entre las piernas. Y luego al tomar conciencia de la enorme rasgadura de su escote, cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho para cubrirse.

Consciente de que debía ayudar a la chica a proteger su modestia, acto seguido Ash se quitó la chaqueta y se la ofreció, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Ella la aceptó sin decir ni una palabra, al igual que la mano para ayudarla a volver a levantarse.

\- Creo que… deberíamos volver al restaurante. – dijo Ash con voz temblorosa. – El auto vendrá a recogernos en cualquier momento.

\- Sí… estoy de acuerdo. – asintió ella.

De nuevo volvió a ofrecerle su brazo, que ella aceptó con gusto, pero en el camino de vuelta, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer contacto visual con el otro. Permanecieron de pie casi rígidos en la entrada del restaurante sin pronunciar una sola palabra, hasta que el auto llegó por ellos.

El viaje de regreso a la villa se les haría mucho, mucho más largo. Menuda forma de concluir su cena de aniversario.

* * *

_**Más tarde esa noche…**_

Ash no paraba de rodar encima de su cama. Se ponía de lado, de espaldas, se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada, pero nada le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Era decir mucho que ni siquiera contar Mareeps le sirvió para quedarse dormido.

Él y Misty no se habían dirigido la palabra en las últimas horas. Apenas llegaron a la villa, le pagaron al chofer del auto y en cuanto se fue, ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones sin decirse absolutamente nada. Seguramente ella, igual que él, pensó que sería mejor esperar a la mañana para poder hablar sobre lo que pasó.

Para todo el bien que le hizo.

\- Mm… nnghhh… ¡Ah, diablos! – exclamó finalmente parándose de la cama.

No tenía sentido seguir esperando. Los dos sabían muy bien que necesitaban hablar de ese asunto más temprano que tarde, y entre más siguieran aplazándolo sería peor. Arrojando las cobijas a un lado y poniéndose las pantuflas, salió de su habitación, todavía con sus pijamas de rayitos encima.

Ash no se podría sentir más agradecido de la existencia del área resort para los Pokémon. Si alguno de ellos hubiera estado allí para ver lo que pasó, difícilmente les habrían dejado olvidarlo. Ahora mismo lo que más necesitaban era tener toda la privacidad posible para zanjar ese asunto de una vez.

Sin embargo, antes de salir vio la cajita de preservativos que Delia le había dejado. Luchó consigo mismo un momento, cuestionándose si los iba a necesitar, si solo iban a hablar… pero hasta él sabía que esa plática bien podría desembocar en algo más.

Finalmente decidió "qué rayos"; no tenía sentido tenerlos ahí si no los iba a usar. Al menos para practicar cómo ponérselos.

\- "Qué fastidio con estas cosas." – pensó. De alguna manera, le hizo sentirse más "protegido", por tonto que sonara. Sacando esos pensamientos de su mente, una vez que estuvo listo, salió de su habitación y atravesó el pasillo.

Ya estando frente a la puerta del cuarto de Misty y con la mano levantada, lo único que tenía que hacer era tocar. Sin embargo, detuvo la mano a poco de hacer contacto.

\- "¿Estará molesta?" – se preguntó.

No podía culparla si así era. No solo la había dejado expuesta de una manera extremadamente embarazosa, sino que además le arruinó ese vestido que seguramente le debió costar una fortuna. Una lástima, porque realmente le quedaba muy bien.

Ash sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. Eso no tenía importancia ahora; mejor decir las cosas de una vez, y que fuese lo que quisiera el destino. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, finalmente golpeó a la puerta un par de veces.

\- ¿Misty? – la llamó. – ¿Misty, podemos hablar?

\- ¿Ash? – respondió ella del otro lado casi de inmediato. – ¿También estabas despierto?

El joven Ketchum se sorprendió un poco, y luego se rio de sí mismo. Al menos no estaría molesta por haberla despertado. Quizás lo estaría más porque se había quedado esperándolo para que hablaran.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó él, tratando de disimular los nervios.

\- Aguarda un momento.

Se oyó algo de movimiento al otro lado de la puerta, incluyendo el interruptor y el tintineo de unas llaves. Después de la cantidad de momentos embarazosos que habían pasado, por un momento casi pensó que cuando abriera la puerta lo recibiría con algo de lencería provocativa, solo para causarle una hemorragia nasal masiva.

\- "Nah, no creo que llegue tan lejos." – se dijo a sí mismo.

Aun así, sintió algo de alivio cuando Misty abrió la puerta y la vio con su ropa de dormir sencilla: una simple blusa amarilla holgada y un par de shorts blancos. Pese a que no rayaban en lo provocador, le ofrecían una buena vista de la cintura y las piernas de la chica.

\- Adelante. – le dijo ella tratando de sonreírle, aunque Ash podía ver que lo estaba haciendo algo forzada. Él sin embargo asintió y atravesó la puerta, que ella cerró detrás de él.

La habitación no era muy distinta a la de él, igual de espaciosa y con los muebles arreglados casi de la misma manera. La pelirroja se sentó en el borde de la cama y con la mano le invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

Él accedió, aunque tragó saliva ligeramente mientras se forzaba a mantener el contacto visual. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso estando cerca de ella, a pesar de que ni siquiera estaban haciendo contacto en aquel momento. Sabía lo que quería decirle, pero las palabras no le salían. ¿Por dónde debía empezar?

\- Yo… – fue a decir de repente, y ella hizo lo mismo a la vez, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran. – Quería decirte que… – Volvió a suceder, ambos pronunciaron las palabras al mismo tiempo. – Lo que trato de decir es que…

\- Ah cielos. – dijo Misty, llevándose la palma al rostro. – ¿Hablas tú o hablo yo?

\- ¿Las damas primero? – le dijo él a modo de sugerencia, sacándole una risita. Bueno, por lo menos eso ayudó a romper un poco la atmósfera tensa. Ya era algo.

\- Si quieres empieza tú. – dijo Misty con sinceridad. Ash no supo si sentirse aliviado o nervioso.

\- Yo… quería disculparme. No fue mi intención arruinar tu vestido o tocarte de esa manera. – le dijo finalmente.

\- Sé que no lo fue. – aseguró ella. – La verdad, creo que me lo merezco por hacerte esa broma.

\- Entonces… ¿no te estaba dando la calentura en ese momento por el alcohol? – preguntó Ash. Misty rio y negó con la cabeza. – Menos mal. Me preocupaba que… algo pudiera haber pasado en ese momento.

\- Tenías razón, ese no era el lugar indicado. – respondió ella. – Aunque… a mí no me habría molestado que hubiera pasado algo en las otras ocasiones.

Ash miró fijamente a su novia. Le estaba sonriendo, pero no de la manera pícara y coqueta que usaba para provocarlo. Su sonrisa era más inocente, y tal vez un poco melancólica. Hasta cierto punto le recordó cuando se despidieron por primera vez.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. El muchacho trataba de ordenar sus ideas antes de ir al tema principal, pero sabía que tenía que decirle algo para eliminar esa atmósfera tan incómoda. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba estar así, después de todo.

\- Ash… creo que ambos sabemos de lo que necesitamos hablar, ¿o no? – le dijo ella finalmente. – No estoy enojada contigo si es lo que te preocupa. Lo que quieras decirme, adelante.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron de nuevo, y como si sintiera que necesitaba calmarlo, la chica deslizó su mano hasta colocarla encima de la de él. Un breve estremecimiento después, de pronto Ash se sintió relajado ante la suavidad y calidez de la mano de Misty, y eso le aclaró la mente. Sonriendo, por fin supo cuáles eran las palabras que necesitaba.

\- Misty… durante todo este año, ¿crees que he sido un buen novio? – le preguntó. La chica abrió los ojos ligeramente.

\- ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? – dijo ella, con una cara de estar ofendida. – Tú ya deberías saberlo.

\- Solo respóndeme, ¿sí? Con toda sinceridad. – insistió él. Aunque ella tuviera razón, necesitaba oírlo de su propia boca. No quería dar las cosas por sentado.

Misty suspiró, pero finalmente se dignó responderle. – El mejor de todos, Ash. Es verdad, no eres perfecto y puedes mejorar en algunas cosas, pero te esfuerzas por hacerme feliz y eso es lo que importa.

\- ¿Aunque a veces tenga que pedir dinero o lugares prestados para hacerte un regalo? – bromeó él. Ella le respondió dándole un golpecito juguetón en el brazo.

\- La intención es lo que vale. – dijo ella, y de inmediato asumió una expresión seria. – Pero ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que te preocupa. Vamos, ya escúpelo de una vez.

\- ¿Prometes que no te vas a enfadar? – insistió Ash, y Misty simplemente rodó los ojos por su evasiva. – Está bien, está bien, ya entendí. No más rodeos.

Ash se aguantó unos momentos mientras esperaba que la expresión de su novia se suavizara por completo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ser sincero consigo mismo y con ella. Después de todo, la honestidad había sido la base de su relación desde el principio.

\- Seré franco, no sé qué es lo que me pasa. – confesó. – Este año juntos ha sido increíble, y cada día que pasa siento que me enamoro más de ti. Pero estos últimos meses… he estado teniendo otra clase de pensamientos contigo.

\- ¿Qué clase de pensamientos? – le preguntó ella. Su mirada no era de acusación, más bien de que intuía lo que iba a decirle, pero aun así quería confirmarlo.

\- Pensamientos muy… íntimos. – dijo Ash, forzando la última palabra fuera de su garganta. – Mira, yo soy un hombre, tú eres una mujer hermosa, y es obvio que… ay, ¿por qué me resulta tan difícil decirlo? A lo que quiero llegar es que…

\- ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? – completó ella. De alguna manera, oírlo de la boca de Misty sonó bastante menos indecente que dentro de su cabeza. – Déjame adivinar, te preocupa ese asuntito del sexo extramarital, ¿no?

\- También está eso. – admitió él. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa capacidad que tenía de conocerlo mejor que él mismo en ocasiones, y que tanto le gustaba de ella. – Pero además, a veces cuando te beso o te acaricio, siento este deseo de tomarte entre mis brazos y no dejarte ir. De tenerte solo para mí, y de… creo que entiendes a lo que quiero llegar.

\- Sí, lo entiendo. – asintió ella. – La verdad… es que ya lo había notado desde hace tiempo. Estaba esperando a que tú dieras ese paso para llevar nuestra relación más allá.

\- Yo no… sabía si tú querrías. – dijo él, desviando la mirada.

La chica exhaló un profundo suspiro. – Ash, ¿tú crees que esas situaciones, en la playa, en el baño, y hoy en el parque, fueron para sacarte una reacción? – Ante la mirada inquisidora de él, se vio forzada a conceder. – Está bien, admito que sí es divertido ver cómo te descontrolas, pero…

Misty hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Por lo directa que solía ser, era extraño verla asumir una actitud tan recatada y tímida. Ash no se atrevió a presionarla, así que esperó pacientemente a que ella continuase.

\- Ya te lo dije, no me habría molestado si pasaba algo entre nosotros en la playa, o en el baño. Y hoy cuando dije que te deseaba… no estaba mintiendo. – admitió jugando con sus dedos.

El moreno vio fijamente a su pelirroja. ¿Realmente ella se había sentido igual que él todo este tiempo? ¿Y todas esas situaciones embarazosas, ella intencionalmente lo estaba incitando a que diera el paso definitivo? Bueno, eso era típico de ella; siempre le había lanzado indirectas muy directas con respecto a lo que sentía, pero él seguía en las nubes y nunca captaba el mensaje. Esta vez había sido igual… en una versión un poco más adulta.

\- Entonces… ¿es normal que sienta estos deseos por dentro? – preguntó él. – Porque a veces… me sentía asqueado al darme cuenta que te estaba viendo de esa forma.

\- Ash, ¿acaso pusiste atención a lo que dije? – dijo ella ligeramente molesta. – Estaría más preocupada si NO tuvieras esa clase de deseos. Pensaría que… que no me quieres o algo.

\- ¡No, no, no, yo no quise decir eso! – dijo él frenéticamente, temiendo haberla ofendido. Al ver su rostro triste, la reacción de Ash fue de inmediato sujetarla suavemente por los hombros.

El asunto se le hacía cada vez más complicado. Él nunca tuvo relaciones con nadie, en la escuela nunca puso atención en las clases de educación sexual, y ahora eso le mordía el trasero. Tantos años de viajar y de ignorar al sexo femenino habían hecho totalmente nula su experiencia en ese ámbito. Ahora que por fin quería explorarlo no sabía cómo empezar, y eso era lo que lo tenía totalmente frustrado.

Misty finalmente volteó la mirada, y le volvió a sonreír. Pero ahora, había retomado su habitual sonrisa traviesa.

\- Y bien… ¿quieres usar el regalito que te dejó Delia? – le preguntó, tomándolo por sorpresa. Ash casi dejó salir un gritito ahogado, y Misty se rio. – Oh, vamos, no creas que no los noté la primera vez. Tampoco es que debas avergonzarte, no eres el único que usa algo de protección extra. Yo también lo hago, mira.

La chica sacó del cajón de la mesita de noche una cajita y se la pasó. El chico vio la etiqueta con confusión, hasta que se dio cuenta que se trataba de píldoras anticonceptivas. No pudo evitar reírse; tanto Misty como su madre siempre pensaban en todo.

\- No me malentiendas, será lindo formar una familia contigo… cuando estemos listos. – enfatizó ella. – Hasta entonces, un poco de práctica no nos hará daño.

\- Supongo, pero… yo jamás lo he hecho con nadie. – confesó Ash ligeramente avergonzado.

Casi creyó que Misty se reiría de él, pero eso no le importaba. No tenía sentido fingir cuando su experiencia era totalmente nula. Parte de eso se podía atribuir a su poco interés en las relaciones, y a que tal vez subconscientemente, siempre hubo solo una chica con quien querría estar después de todo.

Para su sorpresa, Misty no se rio. La chica le dio una mirada llena de compasión mientras se le acercaba, haciéndolo estremecer un poco al rozarse entre ambos.

\- Si sirve de algo, no eres el único. Cuando estuve con… él – dijo haciendo énfasis con una mueca de claro disgusto – me dijo que no quería apresurar las cosas, y que prefería esperar a que nos casáramos. No sé si estaba jugando demasiado bien su papel del novio perfecto, pero me alegro que haya sido así.

La chica se abrazó los hombros, tratando de sacudirse el escalofrío que le dio de imaginarlo. Ash tuvo que admitir que le sorprendía un poco, considerando la clase de persona de quien estaban hablando. Por otra parte, la realización de que Misty no había tenido relaciones con él le hizo sentirse a partes iguales aliviado por ella, y molesto consigo mismo por el pensamiento egoísta de querer ser el primero.

Después de calmarse, Misty continuó hablando. – El punto es, muchas parejas tienen relaciones antes del matrimonio. Daisy me dijo que tener sexo con tu pareja no es solo tu cuerpo, sino también tu corazón.

\- ¿El corazón? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

\- Sí. Lo que importa es el amor, el sentimiento detrás del acto. – dijo ella acercándosele. – Así que pregúntate ahora, Ash. ¿Tú me amas?

Si estuvieran en otro lugar o circunstancias, o si fuese cualquier otra persona, Ash se habría sentido ofendido de que le preguntaran eso. Pero no ahora, porque entendía que Misty no le estaba diciendo eso porque dudara de sus sentimientos por ella. Más bien, solo estaba tratando de que él mismo pudiera esclarecerlos.

\- Sí, claro que te amo. – dijo él con firmeza.

\- Y sin dejar eso de lado… ¿también me deseas? – agregó la chica.

Ahí se encontraba el quid de la cuestión. Ash no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos por Misty; la amaba cada día más y le hacía feliz estar con ella. Pero durante todo ese tiempo, su atracción hacia la chica había ido cambiando. Ya no era solo a nivel físico o emocional, sino a otro nivel que le costaba comprender.

Uno que aunque era separado, no era mutuamente excluyente con sus sentimientos. Más bien, los hacía todavía más fuertes.

\- Sí… te deseo. – murmuró acercándosele para besarla.

**(-zXz-)**

Esta vez él tomó la iniciativa, apoderándose de los labios de Misty. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia y cuando decidió aventurarse un poco más, abrió ligeramente los labios para tratar de colar su lengua en la boca de ella.

Misty se sorprendió brevemente, pero entendió sus intenciones y dejó que lo hiciera por un momento, hasta que ella comenzó a mover la suya como si intentara competir, haciendo que ambas se trabaran en un duelo intentando empujar a la otra de regreso.

Luego de estar así por un rato, Misty comenzó a arrimarse hacia él, poniéndole la mano en el pecho y empujándolo suavemente, hasta quedar de espaldas contra la cama. La chica se acomodó a gatas encima de él como para mantenerlo donde estaba, no que él quisiera escapar ni mucho menos. Se contentó con mirarla fijamente a los ojos, mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza para acercar sus rostros y su cabellera le rozaba haciéndole cosquillas.

Estaba tan cerca que podía incluso oler el aroma florido en el cabello de la muchacha. Era dulce y a la vez embriagador.

\- ¿A qué estás jugando? – preguntó él.

\- No estoy jugando. – respondió ella. – Ya no somos niños, ¿recuerdas?

Alargando una mano hacia el interruptor en la cabecera de la cama, Misty apagó la luz, dejando únicamente encendida la lámpara que había al lado de la mesita de noche. Por alguna razón, dejar la estancia en ese estado se le hizo mucho más… no sabía cómo describirlo. Tal vez fuese "excitante" de alguna manera.

Todavía encima de él, Misty deslizó las manos por su torso hasta llegar al botón inferior de su camisa. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima lo desabrochó, luego pasó al siguiente y repitió el proceso hasta llegar al último. Acto seguido deslizó las manos por debajo de la camisa para apartarla y por su torso, masajeándolo suavemente.

El moreno se permitió disfrutar del tacto de la joven, cuyas manos subían por sus abdominales como si comprobaran su firmeza. Misty parecía sonreír de gusto con lo que tocaba, y al no conformarse solo con su torso, movió las manos hacia los hombros, buscando deslizar la camisa fuera de ellos.

\- Estás… fuerte. – dijo divertida palpándole los bíceps.

\- No puedo quedarme detrás de ti, ¿verdad? – dijo él.

La chica de inmediato volvió a apoderarse de sus labios. Cansado de dejar que ella hiciera todo, Ash por fin decidió corresponderle y sacando sus brazos de las mangas de su camiseta, rodeó la cintura de la muchacha con ellos para atraerla más hacia él. Sus manos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de Misty, deseando sentir cada centímetro de ella.

\- Hmm… – Misty gimió ligeramente mientras se besaban, desviando su cabeza por un momento. Él trató de buscarla de nuevo, pero ella se movió hacia un lado y suavemente empezó a soplarle dentro de la oreja, haciéndolo estremecer.

\- "Misty… eso es jugar sucio." – pensó, aunque por fuera sonrió.

En venganza, y ya que tenía las manos ocupadas recorriendo la espalda de Misty, el moreno aprovechó para sujetar con los dientes una de las tiras que le sostenían la blusa por detrás del cuello. Por fortuna el nudo estaba flojo y se desató con facilidad, facilitando que la prenda se soltara del cuerpo de la chica y revelando su sostén sin tiras debajo. La chica, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, le ayudó y terminó de quitársela ella misma.

Ash apenas tuvo un momento para admirar el busto de la chica cuando volvió a inclinarse, obligándolo a retroceder de vuelta contra la cama. Sin darle tiempo de hacer nada más volvió a acercar sus rostros tanteando con sus labios y su nariz. Cediendo a sus impulsos, él deslizó una mano por el perfecto abdomen de Misty hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos…

Y abruptamente retiró la mano. No fue ella quien se la apartó, fue él mismo. Y desde luego, la acción no pasó desapercibida, pues Misty inmediatamente dejó de besarlo y se alejó para mirarlo.

\- ¿Ash?

\- Perdón, yo solo… – Sin saber qué decir, desvió la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Estaban a punto de hacer el amor, podían tocarse como quisieran y donde quisieran.

No, eso no estaba bien. Tenía que ser gentil con ella. Tampoco podía tocarla donde fuese a incomodarle ni mucho menos. Iba a ser su primera vez y tenía que asegurarse de que fuera especial, para ambos.

Para su sorpresa, Misty le agarró la mano y volvió a ponerla en su pecho, como si se hubiera sentido ofendida de que la retirase. Incluso fue un poco más allá y la apretó ligeramente. Incluso a través de la tela del sostén podía sentirlo: era suave pero firme. Y eso le resultaba agradable.

\- ¿Puedes sentirlo, Ash? – preguntó ella de pronto.

\- ¿Sentir? ¿Sentir qué? – dijo él sin entender. Misty solamente se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Mi corazón. – dijo ella. – Siéntelo, siente como palpita.

Y entonces Ash lo comprendió. En efecto, los latidos se le estaban acelerado. Él mismo sentía que su propio corazón golpeaba con más fuerza a cada segundo, excitado por lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos.

Por la misma razón era que tenía un poco de miedo. No quería hacerla sentir incómoda, y había escuchado por allí que la primera vez dolía un poco, especialmente para la mujer. Después de tanto que había lastimado a Misty no sentía que tuviera el valor para hacer algo así.

\- Ash, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – le susurró, leyéndole el pensamiento. – Si me siento incómoda te lo haré saber, ¿está bien? Por favor continúa.

Y puntualizó lo que dijo besándolo en el cuello, y dándole un pequeño mordisquito mientras le hacía cosquillas con su lengua. ¿Ahora qué, se creía vampiresa o algo? Ash tuvo que ahogar una risita ante ese pensamiento.

Un poco envalentonado, deslizó las manos hacia las caderas de la muchacha, concretamente a los bordes de sus shorts. Igual que su blusa, estos tenían una tira de cordón manteniéndolos en su lugar, y con mucho cuidado la desató para aflojarla. Ya sin estar contento con mirar, Ash deliberadamente colocó sus manos en el trasero de Misty mientras la despojaba de ellos. No lo habría admitido de dientes para afuera, pero esa parte de su anatomía siempre le atrajo, incluso cuando eran niños. Más de una vez le había echado un ojo cuando ella no lo notaba.

A pesar de lo atrevido de su acción, ella no reaccionó negativamente cuando él le pasó las manos por sus glúteos y muslos. Bajo esa piel perfecta la pelirroja ocultaba bastante músculo, lo cual no era una sorpresa con lo mucho que se ejercitaba. Podría haber sido una gran nadadora olímpica o una modelo de trajes de baño, o quizás ambas cosas, pues tenía la fuerza y la belleza necesarias.

Misty terminó de patear sus shorts fuera de sus piernas y se abrazó de él con fuerza para otro beso, más apasionado que los anteriores. El muchacho sintió la chica presionando su busto contra el torso de él, y de pronto esa tela que se interponía entre ambos se le hizo extremadamente incómoda. Bien, lo siguiente era deshacerse de ella, así que Ash deslizó su mano hacia la espalda de la pelirroja.

Y de pronto encontró, o más bien, no encontró algo que debería estar allí.

\- Hmm… – dijo ella de pronto y alejándose para mirarlo con una sonrisa pícara. – ¿Algún problema?

\- Pues… – Ash no supo qué decirle, pero ella captó el mensaje. La chica volvió a sonreír y se irguió hasta quedar sentada encima de él, lo que le daba una vista completa tanto de su cuerpo como de su rostro.

\- El broche está por el frente. – le dijo burlonamente, señalando justo entre sus senos.

\- Oh… – Ash captó el mensaje, y sin problemas desabrochó la prenda.

Esta se abrió dejando el busto de Misty libre en toda su gloria para que él pudiese admirarlo. La joven de Cerulean no era exageradamente voluptuosa, pero tenía la talla perfecta para una chica de su estatura y proporciones.

De pronto, pareció tomar conciencia de algo, y abruptamente se cubrió con los brazos, desviando la mirada ligeramente. Aun con la escasa luz, Ash alcanzó a ver un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

\- Las… las líneas de bronceado. – dijo Misty. – Qué vergüenza, por favor no veas.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Ash. – ¿Qué tienen de malo?

Misty frunció la boca ligeramente. Ash no veía cuál era el problema, y al ver que la chica no le respondía, con cuidado retiró sus piernas de debajo de ella, y se incorporó para ponerse a su nivel. Sin decir nada, simplemente le plantó un beso en los labios y luego la abrazó.

\- ¿Ash?

\- Misty, tu cuerpo es hermoso, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. – le susurró al oído, y luego se alejó para encararla. – Además, creo que esas marcas de bronceado se te ven lindas.

\- Hmm… aun así, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos? – preguntó ella, para su gran confusión. – Puedes tocarme si lo deseas, pero… es un poco embarazoso que me veas.

No entendió por qué le pedía eso; Misty era sumamente atractiva y tenía derecho a sentirse un poco orgullosa de ello. Aun así, si eso la hacía feliz, la iba a complacer: cerró los ojos y alargó las manos hacia el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Subió a tientas lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, para poder sentirlos de nuevo y sin restricciones.

Ella se arqueó hacia atrás y comenzó a gemir mientras Ash los apretaba, acariciaba y masajeaba.

\- Ahh… sí… sí…

Mientras la chica jadeaba, Ash tuvo que resistirse a la tentación de abrir los ojos. Realmente deseaba verla, aunque el sentirla ya estaba resultándole una experiencia increíble en sí misma. Pero por mucho que estuviese disfrutando de tocarla allí, no quería quedarse confinado. Quería experimentar cada parte del cuerpo de su amada.

Al tiempo que continuaba besándola, con una mano la sostuvo detrás de la cabeza mientras la otra seguía apretando uno de sus senos con deseo. Los dos soltaban gemidos ahogados por el combate que se había hecho entre sus labios y lenguas, tratando desesperadamente de tomar el control. Esta vez, Ash comenzó a invertir las posiciones e hizo que ella fuera la que se recostara en la cama. La chica a su vez aprovechó el espacio para despojarlo de sus pantalones, quedándose únicamente con sus bóxers.

Los dos se detuvieron para poder respirar, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Iban apenas a "medio camino", pero hasta ahora… bueno, Ash no podía decir que no lo hubiese disfrutado. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Misty, ella se sentía igual.

Aunque después de un momento, volvió a cubrirse el busto con los brazos, esta vez sin razón aparente. Él la miró intrigado, y por la forma en cómo se tocaba y se miraba a sí misma, y luego lo miró a él con una expresión pensativa, parecía que estuviese tramando algo.

Fue más extraño todavía cuando, manteniendo uno de sus brazos en el pecho, alargó el otro para tantearlo a él con la mano, por encima del hombro y luego en la espalda. Antes de que él pudiera hacer preguntas, ella habló de nuevo:

\- Ash… ¿quieres acostarte de espaldas?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Compláceme, ¿sí? – insistió ella.

Todavía sin saber qué planeaba, él se dio la vuelta y se puso de espaldas. La respuesta no tardó mucho, ya que la chica se le acostó encima y empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de él. O más concretamente, sus pechos contra la espalda. Al hacerlo, ocasionalmente intercalaba darle algunos besitos por detrás y susurrarle palabras tiernas al oído.

El entrenador se rio ligeramente, cuestionando si esa era la idea que la chica tenía de lavarle la espalda al ofrecerle bañarse juntos. Además, estando de espaldas a ella no podía voltearse para mirarla. Una forma interesante de hacer "toca pero no mires".

\- "Chica lista." – pensó Ash. Admitiéndolo, estaba empezando a molestarle un poco que ella no le dejara verla, pero ese pensamiento le acrecentaba los deseos de ver a su amada en todo su esplendor.

Conociéndola, tal vez hasta esa fuera su intención.

El deseo se iba acumulando dentro de Ash, y el cuerpo empezaba a arderle. No precisamente porque hiciera calor afuera, sino de algo que le venía desde adentro. Algo que siempre tuvo enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser pero nunca entendió del todo, y aun a la fecha le costaba. Pero en algo sí estaba claro: sabía lo que era, y lo que tenía que hacer con él.

Mientras Misty continuaba con su tarea, Ash la sujetó por la cabeza y la besó sorpresivamente en los labios otra vez. Esto tomó desprevenida a la chica, que no pudo reaccionar cuando él invirtió las posiciones y la puso debajo de él. Todo el rato ella era quien había tenido el control de su pequeño juego, y ahora él quería corresponderle de la misma manera.

Lentamente, comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la muchacha, cuya respiración entrecortada hacía eco en toda la habitación a medida que lo hacía. Ahora eran sus labios los que querían explorar ese placentero terreno, descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar su pequeño botón color de rosa en el borde de su seno derecho.

La chica dio un respingo, indicándole que había tocado un área sensible, pero no dijo nada ni hizo ningún movimiento para apartarlo. Aun así, si la notaba incómoda o lo que fuera, se detendría de inmediato.

El chico tanteó suavemente el pezón de su amada con sus labios, arrancándole de la boca un gemido de placer con cada toque. Yendo un poco más allá, probó a besárselo, dándole un pequeño toque con la punta de su lengua al hacer una breve succión.

\- Ahh… – gimió la chica con más fuerza que antes.

\- ¿Te gustó eso? – preguntó él, alzando la mirada.

\- Ahh… sí. – murmuró ella sonriéndole.

Eso fue suficiente, y de inmediato repitió la acción, esta vez dejando los labios allí un poco más. La chica volvió a gemir de placer, y para darle trato equitativo, al cabo de unos minutos se movió hacia el otro pezón, tanteándolo tan suave y cariñosamente como pudo. Los jadeos y gemidos de su hermosa sirena no hacían más que seguir motivándolo a continuar brindándole ese deleite que tanto estaba gozando.

La excitación de ambos era casi palpable en el aire. Ya en este punto el entrenador había perdido casi todas sus dudas, simplemente quería dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Y al volver a ponerse cara a cara frente a su amada, supo que ella se sentía igual.

\- Ya no puedo más, Misty. Te necesito, quiero estar contigo, que compartamos todo, que nuestras vidas sean una sola. Quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo y te deseo.

No supo de dónde le salieron esas palabras, pero por egoísta que sonara, eso era lo que sentía. Amaba a Misty con todas sus fuerzas, y por dentro se lamentaba de todos los años que perdió por no haberse dado cuenta, por pensar en todo lo que podrían haber hecho juntos, que podrían haber llegado a ser algo más que mejores amigos.

\- Tonto, ¿crees que no me lo has demostrado lo suficiente? – dijo Misty, tomándolo de las mejillas para acercar sus rostros más todavía. – Ash, mi amor y mi corazón siempre han sido para ti, y siempre lo serán. Has hecho más que suficiente para merecerlos.

Los dos volvieron a besarse. Las palabras de Misty lo habían dejado claro: todos los problemas que tuvieron en el pasado eran solo eso, el pasado. Ahora estaban juntos y nada ni nadie los podría separar.

Los dos terminaron de ceder al deseo de sus cuerpos, que los urgían a eliminar el último obstáculo que les impedía hacerse uno solo. Sin tardanza ambos tomaron la última prenda de su compañero y la retiraron del camino, quedando en igualdad de condiciones. Respirando profundamente, ambos alinearon sus caderas, preparándose para consumar su acto de amor de manera definitiva.

El joven de Pueblo Paleta sintió a la pelirroja tensarse ligeramente cuando hizo contacto con ella, pero se relajó casi de inmediato, facilitándole las cosas, e incluso la escuchó bromear algo de que "ya venía preparado". El rostro de la muchacha se había sonrojado intensamente, y él mismo también sentía arder el suyo. No iba a ser fácil para ninguno ya que sería su primera vez, y no estaba totalmente seguro de qué hacer ahora.

Percibiendo su duda, la joven de Cerulean lo sujetó con los brazos y piernas, atrayéndolo hacia ella e incitándolo a seguir de frente. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco; no sentía que pudiese navegar ese terreno inexplorado él solo. La chica hizo su mejor esfuerzo por guiar sus movimientos, y él decidió que se plegaría a sus deseos. Sería lo mejor.

Empezó lentamente, sin demasiada fuerza para no presionarla. Al cabo de unos minutos eso no bastó y ella le suplicó que fuera un poco más fuerte. Cuando quiso protestar ella continuó insistiendo y finalmente tuvo que ceder.

Y de pronto, encontró una barrera que le impedía continuar. El chico tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

\- ¿Misty?

\- No te detengas ahora. – le dijo ella. – Ya estamos tan cerca…

\- Pero eso te va a doler. Mucho. – insistió él.

\- Lo sé. Pero prefiero que seas tú. No quiero que sea nadie más. – replicó la chica.

El moreno desvió la mirada por un momento. Ya estaban a punto de consumar su acto, de graduarse de ser mejores amigos que se convirtieron en novios, para volverse verdaderos amantes. Este era el último obstáculo, y sabía perfectamente que era capaz de superarlo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacer el esfuerzo?

\- Ash. – le dijo la chica, tomando aplomo repentinamente. – Desde que te conozco nunca has dejado que nada ni nadie te detenga. Siempre llevas todo hasta el final.

\- Esto es diferente. – trató de defenderse él. – Hacerte daño es algo que yo no…

\- Ash. – lo interrumpió. – Deja las dudas. Este es el momento de la verdad. Solo tienes que actuar.

Las palabras movieron los engranes en la cabeza del entrenador. El asunto de hacerle daño a su sirena, aunque fuese solo por un momento, era algo que todavía le atormentaba en ocasiones. Pese a todas las veces que ella le recordaba que él nunca la lastimó de manera intencional, seguía siendo un cargo en su conciencia. Uno que le impedía progresar en su relación, solo por no dejarle consumar este acto de amor con ella, aun sabiendo que era un deseo de ambos.

¿Realmente estaba tan decidida? ¿Iba a soportar un dolor indecible solo por él? Se sintió conmovido; si eso no era una prueba de amor, no sabía qué era.

\- ¿Segura que esto es lo que quieres?

\- Es lo que ambos queremos. – enfatizó ella.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Las palabras eran innecesarias; lo único que le quedaba era actuar y esperar lo mejor.

Con determinación, Ash reanudó sus movimientos. La barrera resistía sus intentos, y espiando ocasionalmente por un ojo entreabierto notó como el rostro de Misty se contorsionaba del dolor, y se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no gritar. El cuerpo de la chica se tensaba ligeramente por momentos, y él pausaba ocasionalmente al notarlo para evitar lastimarla más de lo necesario.

Al ver que no daban resultado, Ash optó por empujar con un poco más de fuerza. La chica se aferró a él, clavándole sin querer las uñas en los hombros. No pudo negar que eso le dolió, pero al pensar que eso no debía ser nada comparado con el dolor que ella debía estar sintiendo en ese momento, se aguantó, apretando los dientes y limitándose solo a gruñir.

\- Ash… perdóname, yo… ¡aahh!

La disculpa de Misty se vio interrumpida cuando por fin pudo atravesar. La chica no logró aguantarlo más y se desahogó en un único y agudo grito de dolor. Fue solo de un instante, pero para Ash fue desgarrador. Más el hecho de saberse responsable de ello que la reacción en sí.

Ella tardó varios segundos en relajarse y soltar sus uñas. No iban a dejarle marca, y si así fuera, a él no le importaría. Sería su castigo por hacerla sufrir.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron inmóviles. La pelirroja respiraba con dificultad y unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Era una chica fuerte y se había esforzado por ocultarlo, pero Ash sabía que eso tuvo que haberle dolido.

\- Misty, ¿estás…? – le preguntó. Ella abrió los ojos y tras recuperar el aliento le sonrió, enternecida por su preocupación.

\- Ya… ya pasó. – murmuró. – El dolor… ya se fue… continúa…

Aliviado, él asintió e hizo caso de la petición de su novia. La muchacha lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas, dándose rienda suelta por fin de ese deseo. El dolor desapareció dando paso a un placer inimaginable, la sensación de dos seres que hacían uno solo en cuerpo y alma, enlazados por los deseos y los sentimientos que habían albergado dentro de ellos durante tanto tiempo.

\- Ash… oh, Ash…

Se sintió más motivado al oír a su hermosa sirena clamando su nombre. Ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. En aquel momento quiso que esa noche nunca terminara; deseaba poder estar así, unido a su amada por toda la eternidad y que nunca se separaran. Era una sensación como ninguna que jamás hubiera experimentado.

\- Misty… ya no puedo más… – alcanzó a decir sujetándola con fuerza.

\- Yo tampoco… ah… aahhh… ¡AAAHHH!

Y con ese grito, los cuerpos de ambos se quedaron completamente inmóviles. Fue como si toda la energía de ambos se hubiese concentrado en el punto donde ambos se habían vuelto uno solo y de golpe, se liberara con una gran explosión. Una sensación de éxtasis los recorrió a ambos de pies a cabeza, dejándolos totalmente desconectados del mundo a su alrededor. Solo eran él, ella, y ese increíble sentimiento de haberse fusionado momentáneamente en un solo ser.

**(-zXz-)**

Al recuperar el sentido, Ash se quitó de encima de Misty para permitirle moverse de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo, aprovechó de retirarse el ya utilizado preservativo de encima, y amarrándolo bien, lo dejó caer en la papelera junto a la cama. Había resultado útil después de todo.

Ambos tomaron el borde de la sábana para arroparse. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra; se contentaban con perderse en los ojos del otro. Los orbes color chocolate de Ash no apartaron la vista de los aguamarinas de Misty, casi sin parpadear como si temiera que al cerrarlos todo hubiese sido un sueño.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó finalmente ella, sonriéndole pícaramente al romper el silencio.

\- Como si hubiera escalado el Monte Coronet. – dijo él. – Pero lo haría con gusto de nuevo.

Misty rio, y acercó una mano para acariciarle la cara. Apenas ahora Ash reparaba que en las manos de ella eran tan suaves y cálidas como el resto de su cuerpo. Incluso sin hacer contacto podía sentir su calidez solo estando cerca de ella.

\- Gracias. – susurró ella. – No tienes idea de cuánto soñé con este momento.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ash. – ¿Fue como lo soñaste?

\- No. – replicó ella recostándose sobre su pecho. – Fue aún mejor.

Él sonrió, y pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su sirena mientras le acariciaba el cabello con la otra mano. Él se sentía igual, resultó mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó. Y al final, la mayoría de sus temores resultaron infundados. Incluso aunque no pudo evitar causarle dolor a Misty en aquel momento, tras todo lo que siguió después era un detalle insignificante.

\- "Bueno, fue solo la primera vez." – pensó Ash. – "Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso la próxima."

Con ese pensamiento, se puso en la posición más cómoda que pudo junto con su amada, y susurrándole un "buenas noches", se abandonó al sueño. Había sido un día agotador, pero no podía pensar en una mejor forma de concluir su noche de aniversario.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Ash nunca sintió haber dormido tan relajantemente en toda su vida. Cuando empezó a abrir los ojos de nuevo, no fue sino hasta que la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le dio en el rostro, y aun así cuando lo hizo intentó resistirse.

\- Hmm… – Tomando conciencia de sus alrededores, se movió con cuidado.

Misty seguía abrazada de él, con ambos todavía cubiertos únicamente por las sábanas. La habitación estaba tan callada que podía incluso oír la pausada respiración de la chica. Tratando de no despertarla, Ash apartó los mechones que caían sobre su rostro para poder verlo bien, y sonrió. Se veía tan dulce y tan inocente, que casi sería difícil creer que fuese una líder de gimnasio.

\- "¿En serio debería despertarla?" – pensó. – "Parece que está teniendo sueños muy placenteros."

En efecto, la chica murmuraba en sueños ocasionalmente el nombre de él, junto con algunas risitas. Fuera lo que fuese parecía estar pasándola bien, y Ash se preguntaba si estaría bien interrumpirle sus fantasías.

De nuevo, ¿por qué conformarse con una fantasía, si él podía con gusto hacérsela realidad? Suavemente empezó a picarle la mejilla con el dedo. La chica se puso quejumbrosa y se rehusó a despertar.

\- Vamos, Misty, despierta. – insistió él.

\- Hmm… – Misty fue alzando los párpados, revelando sus orbes aguamarina, que al encontrarse con los de su novio le arrancaron una dulce sonrisa. – Buenos días. ¿Tuviste un sueño placentero?

\- No pudo ser mejor, ¿y el tuyo? – dijo él. En respuesta, ella simplemente lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo suavemente, aunque manteniéndose un buen rato. – Wow, ¿y eso por qué fue?

\- Por nada. – replicó ella. – Solo un recordatorio de lo mucho que te amo.

Ash sonrió, y dejó que ella recargara la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él distraídamente le acariciaba el cabello. A juzgar por la luz de la ventana, debía ser un poco tarde, pero él quiso disfrutar de ese momento solo un poco más. Estar allí con Misty, sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie, era la sensación más increíble que había experimentado.

Tristemente, tenían que levantarse, pues tenían cosas de qué ocuparse. Ash cogió de vuelta sus bóxers que por fortuna habían quedado a un lado de la cama, y saliendo de la cama se fue a la puerta de la habitación. Misty se incorporó cubriéndose con la sábana, sin salir todavía de la cama.

\- Iré por mis cosas para bañarme, y después del desayuno iré por nuestros Pokémon al área resort. – le dijo.

\- ¿No preferirías que nos bañáramos juntos? – sugirió ella "inocentemente". – Mi oferta de lavarte la espalda sigue en pie.

Ash se rio. – Por mucho que eso me encantaría, mejor no. No me malentiendas, anoche fue maravilloso, pero… no quisiera volverme adicto. A lo bueno con moderación, ¿o no?

Misty suspiró un poco enfurruñada, pero asintió. – Está bien. Yo me quedaré aquí otro rato, si no te molesta.

\- Gracias por entender. – le dijo dándole otro besito y empezando a recoger el resto su ropa tirada. Aunque cuando cogió la camiseta, Misty se la agarró antes de que se la llevara. – ¿Qué haces?

\- Déjamela aquí. Después te la devuelvo, ¿sí?

Ash arqueó una ceja, pero después de un ratito se la dejó. No entendía para qué querría Misty su camiseta, pero finalmente cedió ante su mirada. De todas maneras tenía que ir a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir por los Pokémon de ambos.

Mientras iba de camino, Ash se quedó pensando en la noche anterior. Al final no resultó tan malo como creía. Más allá de ese breve instante en que involuntariamente le causó dolor a Misty, no habría cambiado por nada del mundo ese momento tan especial.

Pero después de semejante placer, sabía que era mejor no abusar. Otro día con gusto aceptaría la oferta de Misty, pero por hoy, habría muchas otras formas de demostrarse su afecto.

…

Después que Ash se marchó para buscar a los Pokémon en el área resort, Misty se paseó por la casa vestida solo con la camiseta que le dejó y su ropa interior debajo. No se lo dijo en el momento, pero le parecía un poco gracioso que usara pijama de rayitos pasados de los veinte años.

Aun así, llevar encima una prenda de Ash, que todavía estaba impregnada de su esencia, era algo que había querido hacer desde hacía tiempo. Ya podía tacharlo de su lista de deseos.

Esta vez el moreno preparó sándwiches para los dos, y ahora ella se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente el suyo, hasta que escuchó un pitido cerca. Empezó a buscar frenéticamente el origen, hasta que vio una lucecita sobre la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Hmm? Ese es… – Dejando el emparedado se dio cuenta que era el teléfono de Ash. Después que sonó un rato de dudar si debía contestarlo, lo agarró y vio que el identificador de llamadas mostraba el nombre "Cynthia". – Ahora, ¿cuál es el botón para contestar esta cosa?

Presionó el que más le pareció, y para su sorpresa apareció la pantalla holográfica, mostrando el rostro de la campeona de Sinnoh, que brevemente alzó las cejas al verla. Misty dio gracias de que la camiseta de Ash era lo bastante holgada para cubrirla totalmente.

\- Oh, Misty, hola. – la saludó. – ¿Este no era el número de Ash?

\- Salió un momento y se le olvidó el teléfono. – explicó Misty. – ¿Necesitas hablar con él?

\- No, no realmente. – dijo Cynthia. – No quería molestar, solo llamaba para ver cómo estaban las cosas allá. ¿La han pasado bien?

\- Sin duda. – sonrió Misty. – De verdad gracias por prestarnos el lugar.

\- No es nada, lo que sea por los amigos. – dijo la campeona restándole importancia. – Además, no lo uso mucho, es un poco grande para mí sola.

\- No bromeas, aun entre nosotros dos se siente enorme. – dijo Misty. – Pero bueno, no me importaría un lugar como este para pasar mis vacaciones con el hombre que amo.

\- Podría conseguirte alguno. – dijo Cynthia. – Y dime… ¿ya tuvieron su primera noche juntos, hmm? ¿La cama les resultó cómoda a los dos?

La pregunta de la rubia la tomó por sorpresa. La cara de Misty se puso más roja que su pelo, y en ese momento lamentó no saber dónde estaba el botón de "solo audio" para contestar la llamada. Luego le tendría que pedir a Ash que le enseñara a usar ese aparato.

\- N-no sé de q-qué…

\- Oh vamos, Misty. – la interrumpió Cynthia con expresión divertida. – Te conozco, no eres de las que normalmente se pondría pijamas de rayitos. No es tan difícil juntar dos y dos.

Misty se miró la susodicha pijama, y suspiró. – ¿Así de obvio? De antemano pido disculpas, intentamos no hacer mucho desorden en el dormitorio.

\- Oh, no los estoy juzgando. – dijo la rubia en tono alegre. – De hecho, estaría más preocupada si no lo hicieran. Es bueno ver que tengan una relación tan plena.

La campeona sinnohana guiñó el ojo, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreírle. Le sorprendía que fuese tan extremadamente abierta y comprensiva como para prestarles su villa solo para que tuviesen un lugar donde intimar. No era un comportamiento que la gente esperaría de la entrenadora más fuerte de su región, pero de nuevo, Ash siempre había tenido un talento para atraer amigos muy peculiares, dondequiera que fuese.

\- Ah, por cierto, otra cosa que olvidé decirles. – dijo de pronto Cynthia, interrumpiendo el monólogo interno de Misty. – Dejé por error un paquete de Casteliaconos en el refrigerador, ¿podrían ser tan amables de no comérselos todos?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Los… Casteliaconos? – preguntó Misty.

\- Pueden tomar uno o dos si quieren, pero no se los acaben. – agregó Cynthia. – Esta noche tomaré un vuelo para atender algunos asuntos, así que aprovecharé de recogerlos.

Misty tragó saliva, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que ya no quedaba ni uno? Incluso sin contar los que se llevaron a la playa el primer día, ella se había zampado no menos de tres diarios. Hasta Ash se había controlado relativamente, pero no había argumento para defender el hecho de que en solo siete días hubiera desaparecido totalmente un paquete de treinta Casteliaconos.

\- Ah, sí… acerca de eso… hum… – Misty echó a andar su mente tratando de pensar en algo. A ver, si Cynthia no le molestaba que hubieran usado su villa para tener sexo, seguro que no se iba a molestar por una simpleza como esta, ¿verdad?

\- Misty… ¿acaso te los comiste todos? – De pronto el tono de Cynthia ya no sonaba tan amigable y jovial. Más bien, ahora estaba estoica y algo gélida.

\- Em, bueno… yo no diría que todos. – replicó la pelirroja nerviosamente. Eso era verdad, ella no se los había comido todos. Solo digamos un 70%, y el resto se los había comido Ash.

\- ¿Dejaron por lo menos alguno para mí? – dijo Cynthia acercándose a la pantalla. Por alguna razón, podría haber jurado que le vio una diminuta vena palpitándole en la sien.

\- ¡Ah, mira la hora que es! ¡Tengo que ir a recoger a nuestros Pokémon en el resort! ¡Hablamos luego, adiós!

Y con un solo *click*, Misty colgó la llamada, aunque alcanzó a oír algo que Cynthia empezaba a gritar un segundo antes. Inmediatamente se fue corriendo hacia su habitación para poder vestirse y salir. ¿Cómo se habían metido en ese atolladero?

\- Casteliaconos, son tan deliciosos… ¡PERO ME COSTARON DEMASIADO!

Cynthia dijo que tomaría el vuelo esta noche, lo cual le daba por lo menos 24 horas para resolver ese problema. Entre ella y Ash tal vez podrían encontrar una heladería que los vendiera, y con suerte podrían evitar la ira de la Campeona de Sinnoh.

Acababa de celebrar su primer aniversario con Ash. No tenía intenciones de dejar que esa maravillosa noche que habían compartido fuese la última.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Bien, ya es oficial, rompí el rating T de mis fics para subir al M. Ni yo mismo puedo creerlo, pero desde que regresé a Fanfiction he querido abandonar mis zonas de confort para explorar otros terrenos, y creo que este fue un salto enorme para alguien como yo. Sí bueno, desde hace años he leído mi porción de lime y lemon, pero nunca me atreví a intentarlo yo mismo, hasta ahora. Les agradezco a mis colegas en el Telegram por la ayuda que me dieron durante este shot, **Goddess Artemiss**, **Shadechu Nightray **y** Suki90** (que por cierto me basé en uno de sus shots para la premisa de este), por el feedback para la escena *ejem* calenturienta. También mención especial a **PinkStar, **que me dio la sugerencia para la escena donde la bromita de Misty le sale por la culata. Me ayudó bastante a armarla dentro de mi cabeza. Son excelentes como betas todas ustedes, así que se los debo.

Aquí decidí tomar un enfoque más orientado al humor que al drama, en parte para contrastar con el tono de la precuela y mostrar a Ash y Misty como una pareja estable y feliz si bien todavía con muchos terrenos sin explorar. De hecho, mucha de la dificultad que tuve aquí fue mostrarlos como novatos en su primera vez, inexpertos pero curiosos, por lo que valoro mucho que me hayan ayudado a redactar esa parte. Después de todo era la pieza más importante. Personalmente, no soy muy dado a leer fics con contenido sexual, ya que lamentablemente abundan los que rayan en lo indecente y no toman en cuenta que lo que más importa es el sentimiento. Soy de los que piensan que el sexo debería ir de la mano con el amor de una pareja, y que sea una forma de expresarlo en vez de solo una excusa para complacer fantasías o deseos (aunque como lo expuse allá arriba, no tienen por qué ser mutuamente excluyentes).

En fin, sin más que decir, me despido por ahora. No olviden comentar qué les pareció, y hasta la próxima ocasión.


End file.
